No Shadow
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sora merasa selalu bangun dengan keadaan lelah di pagi hari. Hampir setiap hari dia mengalami hal itu. Keanehan tersebut terjadi karena suatu hal yang tidak Sora sadari. Sora baru menyadari keanehan tersebut, ketika dia, Riku, dan Roxas menerima misi khusus dari Mr.Xemnes. Sebuah misi yang hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh mereka bertiga. Read and review?


**Author Note:** Happy Halloween, guys!(hey! Belum waktunya!) hahahhaa…. I know! Aku sengaja publish lebih awal karena kagak tenang nunggu tanggal 31 oct. I hope you all enjoy! :D

* * *

**No Shadow**

Setiap pagi, ketika burung-burung berkicau untuk membangunkanku yang pemalas ini, aku merasa tubuhku sangat berat ketika mencoba bangun. Rasanya seperti tidak memiliki tenaga. Padahal, tidurku sangat lelap dan kemarin sore aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku selelah ini.

"Soraaaaaaaa!" teriak seseorang dengan nyaring.

Kuyakin suaranya terdengar hingga beberapa puluh meter.

"Iya, _Mom_!" balasku sambil memaksakan tubuhku bangun.

"Kau sudah terlambat! Segera mandi dan turun!" jerit _Mom_ dengan nada marah.

Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi. Kakiku sempat tersandung keset dan nyaris membuatku terjatuh. Untungnya aku memegang kusen pintu ketika nyaris jatuh.

Tidak banyak waktu yang kumiliki! Aku pun mandi bebek, alias menyiram tubuhku dengan air saja dan tidak menggunakan sabun. Tidak sempat lagi untuk sikat gigi.

Aku mengenakan pakaianku dan berlari keluar kamar. Menuju dapur dan langsung menyambar _sandwich_ yang telah _Mom_ siapkan.

"Hahu hehanghat(aku berangkat)!" kataku sambil mengigit _sandwich_. Aku berlari keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati!" Kuyakin _Mom_ menghela napas saat mengatakannya. Wajar saja, aku sangat sering terlambat.

Aku melompat sangat tinggi ketika keluar. Tubuhku melayang di udara dan terbang menuju sekolah.

Aneh? Bagi orang biasa, ya. Tapi jika kau sekolah di sekolah sihir, tidak. Di sekolah sihir, aku diajarkan banyak _magic_. Mulai dari _magic_ api, air, petir, angin, sampai terbang. Tapi terbang bukanlah sebuah _magic_ sih. Lebih tepatnya sebuah teknik. Namanya adalah _glide_.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, aku mendarat tepat di depan gerbang yang tertutup. Sebenarnya terdapat i_nvisible wall_ di atas gerbang sekolah, makanya aku tidak langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam. Aku pasti akan terbentur dan jatuh jika mencoba.

_Invisible wall_ sengaja dipasang oleh kepala sekolah untuk mencegah murid terlambat masuk sekolah. Jadi, begitu gerbang tertutup, dilarang masuk kecuali kau bisa menembus _invisible wall_.

Aku menghela napas. Kubentangkan tanganku ke arah _invisible wall_ dan memejamkan mata. Kurasakan _magic_ _power_-ku mengalir ke ujung tangan. Terdengar cipratan listrik yang semakin lama semakin keras...

Mataku terbuka perlahan. "_Thunder_!" teriakku sambil menembakkan petir ke arah _invisible wall_.

_PRANG!_

_Invisible wall_ pecah dan aku langsung melompat masuk. Jika tidak cepat-cepat, dalam waktu sepuluh detik, _invisible wall_ baru akan muncul.

Aku berlari menuju kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Dari dalam kelas, terdengar hanya suara guru yang sedang menjelaskan. Kuyakin aku akan dihukum—lagi—karena terlambat seperti biasa. Mungkin aku akan disuruh lari keliling lapangan_—_lagi_—_sebanyak sepuluh putaran.

_Ugh_, hari ini _Mr_. Zexion yang mengajarkan pelajaran pertama.

Aku menarik napas. Memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu dan berjalan masuk.

"Maaf saya terlambat."

_Mr_. Zexion langsung berhenti menjelaskan pelajaran. Tatapan tajam langsung dilemparkan padaku. Keberanianku langsung menciut bagaikan balon kempes.

"Sudah terlambat, kau masih berani masuk?" tanya _Mr_. Zexion, lelaki yang memiliki rambut _silver_ dengan mata tertutup. Nadanya terasa dingin menusuk. "Sudah berkali-kali kau terlambat, Sora."

"Sa-saya tahu..." jawabku dengan nada kecil. Aku menarik napas, menenangkan jantungku dan juga perasaan tegang. Merasa sudah tenang, aku melanjutkan, "tapi saya masih ingin belajar karena masih mempunyai niat belajar," kataku dengan nada yakin.

_Mr_. Zexion terdiam sejenak. Seluruh mata terasa tertuju padaku dan membuatku canggung. Serasa seperti artis saja.

"Segeralah duduk sebelum aku berubah pikiran," kata _Mr_. Zexion dengan nada normal, bukan dingin menusuk.

Mataku melebar. Mengejutkan. Tidak biasanya _Mr_. Zexion sebaik ini.

"Mengapa kau masih berdiri di sana?" tanya _Mr_. Zexion dengan dahi mengkerut, dan aku segera bergegas menuju kursiku sebelum dia berubah pikiran.

"Hey," sapa seorang pemuda berambut _silver_. Dia adalah temanku sekaligus saingan beratku, Riku.

"Hey," balasku sambil duduk di kursi.

"Terlambat bangun lagi?" tanyanya.

"_Yeah_. Ngantuk sekali pas bangun," keluhku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Begadang?" Riku terlihat heran.

"Tidak ada. Dan seperti biasanya, aku merasa sangat mengantuk saat bangun pagi, seperti tidak tidur semalaman," jelasku sambil menghela napas.

"Sudah periksa ke dokter?"

"Belum. Kurasa tidak perlu."

"Tapi kau sudah beberapa bulan ini merasa lelah saat bangun, kan?"

"Memang sih. Tapi ini bukan masalah besar...kurasa?"

Riku langsung terdiam, menatap ke depan. Saat menatap ke depan, _Mr_. Zexion terlihat melayangkan tatapan 'berani-beraninya kalian bicara di kelasku'. Tentu saja aku _sweat drop_ karena tatapannya lebih tertuju padaku daripada Riku. Aku pun tertawa kaku sambil memegangi belakang kepalaku, lalu menunduk takut.

_Mr_. Zexion tidak menghukumku dan kembali menjelaskan pelajaran lagi. Aku mencoba menyimak pelajarannya sebaik mungkin. Sesekali aku menguap karena mengantuk. Terkadang aku nyaris tertidur ketika memejamkan mata. Tapi aku tidak boleh tertidur, atau...

Sebuah petir lalu menyambar mengenai seorang murid. Sang murid menjerit kesakitan. Nah, itulah salah satu alasanku tidak boleh tertidur. Murid tersebut pingsan seketika, tapi tidak mengalami luka serius.

Murid tadi masih beruntung. Aku pernah mendengar, bahwa dulu pernah ada murid yang mencoba tidur, terkena sambaran petir hingga masuk rumah sakit. Pelakunya? Sudah jelas salah satu guru di sini. Siapa? Aku tidak tahu. Makanya jangan pernah coba mencari masalah dengan guru-guru. Tapi aku salah satu murid yang suka cari masalah sih...

"...akan kutunggu kalian di ruang praktek. Jangan terlambat." _Mr_. Zexion pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah selesai menjelaskan.

Satu per satu murid-murid keluar. Hanya tersisa aku dan Riku saja. Aku berbaring di atas meja, berusaha tidur beberapa detik. Ngantuk_ banget_...

Aku merasa tatapan Riku tertuju padaku dan membuatku risih. Kubuka mataku dan menatapinya.

"Kau benar-benar mengantuk?" tanya Riku dengan lembut. Kepalanya menyandar pada telapak tangannya.

Aku mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

"Kau yakin masih ingin mengikuti pelajaran?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Neh Riku, bisakah kau menjelaskan pelajaran yang _Mr_. Zexion jelaskan? Aku berusaha menyimak, tapi penjelasannya tidak masuk ke dalam otakku. Respon otakku lambat jika mengantuk," jelasku sambil merenggangkan badan, tapi masih berbaring di meja.

"Mau kujelaskan secara detil atau intinya saja?"

"Intinya saja. Kau tahukan jika dijelaskan panjang kali lebar, maka yang ada kau membuat otakku yang sudah kusut tambah kusut," jawabku sambil menghela napas. Riku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Intinya, untuk membuat _Flame Fall_ harus menggabungkan _magic_ _fire_ dan _gravity_," jelas Riku dengan senyum sinis. "Jika kau lebih memfokuskan pada _fire_, maka kekuatan _magic_ tersebut akan lebih kuat, tetapi kecepatan jatuhnya lebih lambat. Sedangkan jika fokus ke _magic_ _gravity_, maka kecepatan jatuhnya akan menjadi sangat cepat dengan ledakan kuat, tetapi tenaganya lemah dan hanya menghempaskan musuh. Gunakanlah tergantung kebutuhan."

Aku mengangguk-angguk, masih menyandar di meja dan tidak mau bangun.

"_Oh wake up you lazy bump_! Seharusnya seluruh murid sudah tiba di ruang praktek dalam waktu lima menit, tapi kau masih di sini!" tegur Riku sambil menghela napas.

"Tapi kau juga masih di sini, Riku," kataku mengingatkan.

"Sengaja," balas Riku dengan senyum sinis. "_Let's make a bet_. Jika salah satu dari kita tiba terlebih dahulu di ruang praktek, maka yang kalah harus mentraktir makan siang."

"Hey, aku tidak mau_—_"

"_Start_!" Riku langsung berlari keluar tanpa menungguku bangun.

"_Hey_!" teriakku kesal dan segera bangun, berlari menyusulnya.

Riku terlihat berada jauh di depanku. Aku menambah kecepatan lariku semaksimal mungkin. Aku melompat ke atas Riku, kupanggil keyblade-ku, Kindom Key, dan hendak memukulnya.

Riku berhenti berlari. Dia memanggil keyblade-nya, Way to Dawn, dan menahan seranganku. Aku mendarat tepat di depannya dan dia hendak menyerangku. Aku memasang _defend mode_, bersiap menahan.

Ketika dia sudah sangat dekat, aku bersiap untuk meng-_counter_ serangannya. Eh, dia malah berlari melewatiku.

"_Hey_!" teriakku kesal ketika diacuhkannya.

"Yang penting siapa yang sampai duluan, bukan siapa yang jatuh duluan!" balas Riku dengan senyum sinis. Dia menoleh kebelakang sambil berlari.

"Grrr!" Aku kesal dan berlari menyusulnya.

Kutembakkan _magic_ _fire_ dalam jumlah banyak. Riku menghindar bagaikan menari. Terkadang dia menangkis _magic_-ku.

Aku melompat ke dinding kiri, lalu melompat ke dinding kanan. Aku meluncur dalam kecepatan tinggi, menuju ke arah Riku.

Riku terlihat menciptakan dinding es di belakangnya, berusaha menjatuhkanku.

"Waaaaah!" teriakku panik ketika hampir menabrak dinding es. "Apa pun yang terjadi! Dinding sekuat apa pun harus kuhancurkan agar menang!"

Tubuhku meluncur cepat. Kuarahkan keybladeku ke depan dan menusuk dinding es. Dinding es sukses kuhancurkan, sehingga dapat melewatinya. Tapi ternyata, ada hal lain yang lebih mengejutkan dibandingkan dinding es. Riku terlihat siap memukulku setelah aku menghancurkan dinding es.

"Jika dinding tidak bisa menghalangimu, maka aku-lah yang akan menghalangimu!" Riku hendak memukul.

"Ugh!" Aku memejamkan mata.

Ternyata, sebelum serangan Riku mengenaiku, tubuhku lebih dahulu menubruknya_—_kecepatan luncurku hanya berkurang sedikit setelah menghancurkan dinding es. Kami sama-sama terguling-guling di lantai lorong. Cukup jauh, ada sepuluh meter, kurasa.

"_Ouch_..."

Aku dan Riku sama-sama merasa kesakitan setelah berguling cukup lama. Aku baru menyadari, ternyata saat ini aku menimpa Riku. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Sebelum kami berdua bangun, Riku mendorong tubuhku ke kanan, sedangkan dia berguling ke kiri. Beberapa es berbentuk cerucut nyaris mengenai kami berdua.

Tidak jauh dari kami, _Mr_. Zexion menatapi kami dengan tatapan marah. Tatapannya juga terasa menusuk-nusuk.

"Mengapa kalian berdua bermain-main di lorong sekolah? Bukankah sudah kubilang, bahwa kalian harus ke ruang praktek?" _Mr_. Zexion melemparkan tatapan menusuk padaku dan Riku secara bergantian.

"_Sorry_..." kataku dan Riku.

_Mr_. Zexion menatap kami sejenak, masih dengan tatapan menusuk. Kami berdua menunduk, tidak berani menatapnya.

"Aku akan memaafkan kalian jika kalian lolos dari _magic_-ku," kata _Mr_. Zexion sambil meng-_cast_ sebuah _magic_.

Sebuah _magic_ ice, _blizzard persuit_, muncul di atas kami. Puluhan _blizzard persuit_ lansung meluncur ke arah kami. Aku dan Riku langsung berlari, menghindari _blizzard persuit_.

"Wah!" teriakku sambil _dogde_, lalu kembali berlari.

"Jangan menyerah, Sora! Ruang praktek tinggal beberapa meter lagi!" ejek Riku dengan senyum sinis.

"Siapa yang mau menyerah!" balasku dengan kesal.

Begitu tiba di ruang praktek, seluruh murid langsung menatapiku dan Riku. Aku dan Riku langsung berbalik, menghadap pintu masuk. Aku dan Riku bersiap menangkis seluruh _blizzard persuit_ yang terus mengejar kami. Aku adalah orang pertama yang menangkis, aku tidak ingin Riku menangkisnya terlebih dahulu, karena nanti dia yang jadi pusat perhatian.

_Blizzard persuit_ kedua dan ketiga kutangkis, yang keempat Riku yang menangkisnya karena aku terlambat menangkisnya.

Riku menembakkan beberapa _magic_ _fire_, dan semua _magic_-nya kena. _Damn_, akuransinya sangat bagus, seperti biasa. Aku tidak ingin kalah!

Aku menembakkan _magic_ _thunder_ sebanyak tiga kali. Satu _magic_ _thunder_ dapat menghancurkan sekitar tiga hingga enam _blizzard persuit_.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya _blizzard persuit_ terakhir kuhancurkan setelah bersaing dengan Riku.

"_Alright_!" teriakku senang setelah menghancurkan _blizzard persuit_ terakhir.

Riku tidak terlihat kesal karena aku menghancurkan _blizzard persuit_ yang terakhir, dia malah tersenyum sinis. _Well_, dia memang berhati besar jika mengaku kalah. Aku lalu tersenyum padanya.

Mendadak, seluruh murid bertepuk tangan. Salah satunya di antara murid-murid tersebut, ada sepupuku, Roxas, terlihat tersenyum padaku.

Murid-murid tersebut terlihat kagum padaku dan Riku yang merupakan murid berbakat. Mengapa aku bisa jadi murid berbakat? Aku juga kurang tahu. Tapi banyak yang bilang, kalau aku memang berbakat ketika praktek _magic_, meski praktek lisanku luar biasa buruk. Beberapa guru juga mengakui aku berbakat meski aku merasa diriku biasa saja.

Sedangkan Riku, _well_, dia memang benar-benar bisa dikatakan berbakat. Soalnya dia selalu mendapatkan nilai tinggi, lisan mau pun praktek.

"Seperti biasa, kalian berdua hebat," puji Roxas. Sebenarnya sih dia juga salah satu murid berbakat. Nilainya sama bagusnya dengan Riku, lisan mau pun praktek. Sebenarnya dia juga saingan Riku, tapi Roxas tidak suka bersaing sepertiku. Dia tipe yang _calm_.

"_Thanks_, Roxas," balasku dengan cengiran.

_Mr_. Zexion datang beberapa menit setelah Roxas mengatakannya. Dia menghela napas.

"Kalian berdua kumaafkan karena berhasil menghancurkan seluruh _blizzard persuit_," kata _Mr_. Zexion. Entah mengapa nadanya seperti setengah tulus. Mungkin karena dia merasa kami tidak benar-benar menyesal karena sudah datang terlambat ke ruang praktek?

"Sekarang, praktekkan _Flame Fall_ yang kujelaskan tadi. Hanya kalian berdua saja yang masih belum mendapatkan nilai." _Mr_. Zexion terlihat mengeluarkan catatannya. "Riku, kau yang pertama." _Mr_. Zexion terlihat memunculkan target. "Pecahkan _Flame Fall_ menjadi dua bagian."

Riku mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dua buah api kecil muncul di bawah plafon dan jatuh dengan cepat, tepat mengenai target yang _Mr_. Zexion munculkan. Target tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

Dahi _Mr_. Zexion mengkerut. "Sempurna," komentarnya dengan nada kesal. "Selanjutnya Sora," perintahnya sambil memunculkan target baru.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku berjalan mendekati target. Kupejamkan mata dan mencoba berkonsentrasi selama beberapa detik...

Mata kembali terbuka. "Um, _Flame Fall_ gabungan antara _magic_ apa ya? Aku lupa..." tanyaku dengan perasaan malu. Lomba lari tadi membuatku lupa pada penjelasan Riku tentang _Flame Fall_.

_Mr_. Zexion menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Fire_ dan _gravity_."

"Oh, makasih," balasku dengan wajah memerah.

Aku memejamkan mata lagi, berusaha membuang rasa maluku dan mempusatkan pikiranku pada _magic_. Aku meng-_cast_ _fire_, disusul _magic_ _gravity_.

"_Flame Fall_!" teriakku sambil menembakkan _magic_.

Dari atas, tepat di bawah plafon, muncul bola-bola api kecil, lebih dari dua. Bola-bola tersebut jatuh dengan cepat dan menghancurkan targetku. Astaga, kurasa aku terlalu banyak menggunakan _magic_ _power_-ku. Sehingga yang seharusnya cukup dua saja, jadi muncul lebih dari dua...

Aku menatap _Mr_. Zexion. Dahinya mengkerut lagi sambil menulis nilaiku. "Seperti biasa, nilai sempurna. Kau harus mencoba mengontrol _magic_ _power_-mu, Sora," komentar _Mr_. Zexion.

Aku langsung nyegir mendengarnya.

"Nice one, Sora," puji Roxas sambil menepuk bahuku.

Aku tersenyum lagi. Mendadak, aku merasa tubuhku berat dan pandanganku menggelap...

_**(Normal POV)**_

Roxas melihat tubuh Sora memiring, seperti hendak jatuh. Maka dia segera menangkap tubuhnya dan menahannya agar tidak terbentur.

"Sora!" Roxas terlihat cemas.

Riku langsung berlari mendekat, begitu juga _Mr_. Zexion.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Riku dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba saja dia tumbang..." jelas Roxas sambil menatap Sora.

_Mr_. Zexion terlihat memeriksa kondisi Sora, lalu menghela napas. "Dia hanya kehabisan _magic_ _power_," jelasnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dia hanya menggunakan sedikit _magic_ saja daritadi." Riku merasa heran.

_Mr_. Zexion terdiam mendengarnya. "Ada baiknya dia dibawa ke klinik untuk diperiksa," sarannya.

Riku dan Roxas mengangguk. Keduanya bekerja sama menggotong Sora menuju klinik. Meski Sora terlihat kurus, saat Riku dan Roxas mencoba angkat, ternyata Sora terasa cukup berat.

"Ugh! Penampilannya saja yang kurus, tapi tidak mengira dia cukup berat..." komentar Roxas.

"_Yeah_..."

Riku dan Roxas terlihat kesulitan ketika hendak membuka pintu klinik. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka_—_yang memegang kaki Sora_—_ memutuskan untuk menurunkan Sora perlahan dan membuka pintu klinik.

Dokter klinik, _Mr_. Vexen, langsung menatapi keduanya yang menggotong Sora.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya _Mr_. Vexen.

"Dia pingsan. Kata _Mr_. Zexion, Sora pingsan karena kehabisan _magic_ _power_. Tapi dia hanya menggunakan sedikit _magic_ saja sejak tadi pagi," jelas Riku setelah meletakkan Sora di atas kasur.

"Minggir." _Mr_. Vexen mencoba memeriksa Sora. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia selesai memeriksanya. "Dia memang hanya kehabisan _magic_ _power_, tidak lebih dari itu."

"Tapi sejak pagi, dia memang merasa lelah," jelas Riku.

"Hm..." _Mr_. Vexen terdiam sejenak. "Dia tidak tidur semalam?"

"Tidur. Setiap malam Sora tidur sangat lelap. Tapi setiap paginya, dia selalu terbangun dengan tubuh lelah. Aku saksinya. Sudah beberapa kali aku menginap di rumahnya," jawab Roxas.

"Apakah dia berlatih _magic_ kemarin hingga seluruh _magic_ _power_-nya habis?" tanya _Mr_. Vexen.

"Kurasa tidak. Sora bukan tipe orang yang suka belajar atau latihan di luar jam sekolah," jelas Riku.

_Mr_. Vexen terdiam sejenak. "Ada baiknya kalian kembali ke kelas sekarang. Aku akan menjaganya."

Riku dan Roxas mengangguk. Keduanya meninggalkan klinik.

"Sudah beberapa bulan Sora merasa lelah seperti itu dan kurasa ini puncaknya. Dia sampai pingsan seperti itu hanya karena menggunakan beberapa _magic_ saja. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya," gumam Roxas dengan nada cemas. Keduanya berjalan menuju kelas secara perlahan.

Riku hanya menganggak bahu, penasaran juga. "Sepertinya, ketika dia tidur, _magic_ _power_-nya tidak pulih. Mungkinkah itu sebabnya dia selalu lelah?" Riku mengira-ngira.

"Bisa jadi." Roxas memegang dagunya.

Di tengah jalan, keduanya bertemu dengan kepala sekolah, _Mr_. Xemnes, lelaki yang memiliki rambut _silver_ dengan mata emas. Keduanya mengejang ketika melihat kepala sekolah. Mengapa? Sudah jelas takut kena teguran karena berada di luar kelas. Tapi yang keduanya khawatirkan salah.

"Riku, Roxas. Kuminta kalian menemuiku di ruangku saat jam makan siang. Ajaklah Sora juga," pintanya ketika dia melewati keduanya.

Roxas dan Riku menatapinya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Mengapa mereka dipanggil? Begitulah yang keduanya herankan. Nada _Mr_. Xemnes terdengar serius, seperti ada sesuatu yang amat serius yang ingin dibicarakannya...

Ketika jam makan siang tiba, Roxas dan Riku langsung menuju ruang kepala sekolah, sesaat setelah bell berbunyi.

Ketika berada di depan pintu, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Roxas meminta Riku yang mengetuk pintu dan masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Masuk," perintah _Mr_. Xemnes setelah Riku mengetuk.

Maka Riku masuk, Roxas menyusul di belakang.

Tatapan _Mr_. Xemnes langsung tertuju pada keduanya ketika mereka masuk. Tatapan _Mr_. Xemnes terlihat santai, meski kewibawaannya sungguh kuat.

"Bukankah tadi saya meminta agar Sora datang ke ruangan ini juga?" tanya _Mr_. Xemnes dengan nada heran, tapi expresinya datar.

"Sora sedang berhalangan, _Mr_. Xemnes. Saat ini dia sedang istirahat di klinik. Tadi pagi dia pingsan karena kehabisan _magic_ _power_," jelas Roxas.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Berarti salah satu dari kalian-lah yang akan menyampaikan pesanku padanya, nanti." _Mr_. Xemnes memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membuka laci meja, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menyodorkannya pada Riku dan Roxas.

Riku mengambilnya dan membacanya. Roxas mencoba melihat isi kertas tersebut dari samping. Di kertas tersebut, tertulis data sebuah mahluk yang hingga kini tidak jelas apakah Heartless atau bukan. Tapi sosok mahluk tersebut sangat mirip Heartless.

Dari beberapa informasi, mahluk tersebut terus muncul meski sudah berkali-kali dikalahkan. Keberadaan mahluk tersebut sudah terlihat sejak beberapa bulan lalu dan sudah sangat meresahkan. Mahluk tersebut sering menyerang orang yang ditemuinya. Herannya, mahluk tersebut hanya melukai, tapi tidak sampai membunuh.

"Apakah Anda..." Riku menatapi _Mr_. Xemnes.

_Mr_. Xemnes mengangguk pelan. "Saya ingin kalian bertiga menyelidiki mahluk tersebut. Jika bisa, kalian tangkap atau jika memungkinkan, musnahkan mahluk tersebut," jelas _Mr_. Xemnes.

Riku dan Roxas terdiam. Sedang mempertimbangkan tugas tersebut.

"Jika kalian tidak menerimanya, maka aku akan memberikan tugas ini pada orang lain. Tentunya saya akan memberikan kalian _reward_ jika kalian berhasil menangkap atau memusnahkan mahluk tersebut," lanjut _Mr_. Xemnes.

"Jika saya boleh tahu, apakah _reward_ tersebut?" tanya Roxas.

"Hanya _reward_ kecil. Saya menjamin bahwa nilai kalian bertiga akan sempurna di akhir semester ini. _Reward_ yang sepadan, bukan?" tanya _Mr_. Xemnes dengan senyum sinis.

Riku dan Roxas terlihat terkejut, mata keduanya melebar.

"Sempurna?" ulang Roxas dengan nada terkejut.

_Mr_. Xemnes mengangguk.

Wajar saja keduanya terkejut. Di sekolah mereka, Traverse High School, tidak pernah ada satu pun murid yang pernah mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk satu semester. Nilai tertinggi yang pernah dicapai oleh murid sekolah tersebut adalah: 9,7 untuk semua mata pelajaran.

Siapakah murid tersebut? Murid tersebut telah lulus sepuluh tahun lalu. Dia merupakan murid yang sangat dibanggakan oleh sekolah karena lulus dalam usia muda. Dia adalah _Mr_. Xemnes.

"Kalian tentu ingin mendapatkan nilai sempurna, bukan?" tanya _Mr_. Xemnes.

Riku dan Roxas saling menatap satu sama lain. Sebenarnya, nilai keduanya termasuk tinggi, antara 8 hingga 9. Meski begitu, tawaran _Mr_. Xemnes sangat menarik.

Keduanya terlihat tersenyum sinis. "Kami terima."

_Mr_. Xemnes terlihat senang dengan jawaban keduanya. "Baiklah. Saya beri waktu sebulan bagi kalian untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini. Jika waktu yang saya berikan telah lewat, maka saya akan memberikan tugas ini pada yang lain. Kalian boleh pergi."

"Kami permisi dulu."

Maka keduanya berjalan pergi. Setelah menutup pintu, terdengar bunyi bell. Menandakan jam makan siang telah berakhir.

"Ah, kau kembali ke kelas dulu, Riku. Aku akan ke kantin dulu, membelikan roti untuk Sora," kata Roxas sambil menatap Riku.

Riku mengangguk dan Roxas langsung bergegas lari ke arah kantin...

Pelajaran berikutnya, yang mengajar adalah _Mr_. Xaldin. Termasuk guru killer yang tidak akan segan-segan menghukum murid yang datang terlambat. Sialnya, Roxas datang terlambat karena membelikan roti untuk Sora dulu.

"Maaf saya terlambat," kata Roxas sambil mengetuk pintu kelas.

Seluruh kelas hening. _Mr_. Xaldin terlihat marah, meski tidak menunjukkan terang-terangan. Aura kemarah terpancar dari _Mr_. Xaldin. Roxas tidak terlihat takut sedikit pun.

Suasana mencekam karena _Mr_. Xaldin terdiam beberapa menit. Akhirnya _Mr_. Xaldim bergerak, mendekati Roxas.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Seluruh murid terlihat tegang atas kesunyian tersebut, kecuali Riku. Riku terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Roxas, apakah kau tahu bahwa saya tidak menerima murid yang datang terlambat masuk ke kelasku." _Mr_. Xaldin terlihat ketus.

"Saya tahu. Tapi saya masih ingin mengikuti pelajaran Anda," balas Roxas dengan tenang.

Mata _Mr_. Xemnes menyipit. "Baiklah. Jika kau dapat mengalahkan 100 Neo Shadow dalam waktu sepuluh menit, maka kau boleh mengikuti pelajaranku. Tapi jika kau gagal, maka kau diskor selama seminggu."

Roxas mengangguk dengan rasa percaya diri. Dia yakin dapat memenangkan tantangan _Mr_. Xaldin. Riku juga berpikir seperti itu.

Mendadak, seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap. Muncul titik kuning dalam jumlah banyak di kegelapan. Titik kuning tersebut adalah mata Heartless, Neo Shadow.

Seluruh murid yang masih duduk di kursi segera berhamburan lari menepi dan menjauhi Roxas karena _Mr_. Xaldin yang mengontrol Heartless tersebut.

Roxas berjalan menuju tengah ruangan, menaiki salah satu meja di kelas.

"Tidak ada yang boleh membantunya," kata _Mr_. Xaldin mengingatkan.

Ketika _Mr_. Xaldin menjentikkan, Neo Shadow melompat keluar dari kegelapan, hendak menyerang Roxas. Roxas memanggil keyblade-nya, Oathkeeper dan Oblivion. Memasang posisi menyerang.

Dia memperhatikan terlebih dahulu, Heartless manakah yang lebih dekat dengannya. Roxas melompat ke udara.

"Air Spiral!" Roxas memutarkan tubuhnya hingga membentuk spiral. Beberapa Neo Shadow yang berada di atas terkena pukulannya langsung menghilang.

Begitu berhenti berputar, posisi kaki Roxas terlihat di atas. Kedua Keyblade-nya terlihat terarah ke bawah.

"Ice Dive!" Roxas meluncur ke bawah dan menghancurkan meja yang diinjaknya tadi.

Muncul duri es di sekitar Keyblade yang tertusuk, mengenai beberapa Heartless.

Sudah tiga menit dan Roxas baru mengalahkan duapuluh Neo Shadow.

Roxas langsung menangkis beberapa serangan Neo Shadow yang menyerangnya mendadak setelah dia mendarat. Ketika kedua tanganya penuh menahan serangan Neo Shadow, seekor Neo Shadow hendak menyerangnya dari belakang. Roxas segera mendorong Heartless yang ditahannya. Dia berbalik dan menendang Heartless yang ingin menyerangnya.

Heartless tersebut terlempar. Roxas langsung menembakkan _magic_ _fire_ untuk mengalahkannya.

Sudah empat menit berlalu. Roxas menghela napas. Dia merasa pemanasannya sudah cukup. Roxas berlari mengitari kelas, mencoba memancing Heartless yang belum menyerangnya. Ketika hampir semua berkumpul mengejarnya, Roxas melompat ke tengah-tengah lautan Neo Shadow.

"_Magnega_!" teriak Roxas sebelum mendarat di tengah puluhan Neo Shadow yang hendak melompat.

Hampir seluruh Neo Shadow terangkat di atas Roxas. Roxas terlihat tersenyum sinis. Kedua Keyblade Roxas di arahkan ke atas. Ketika dilepas, Keyblade-nya melayang di udara...

"_Exo Spark_!" teriak Roxas dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sebuah petir menyambar kuat, hingga menghancurkan atap kelas agar dapat menyambar mengenai Keyblade Roxas yang melayang. Seluruh murid_—_kecuali Riku_—_ kaget ketika petir kuat menyambar. Sepuluh, duapuluh, tigapuluh, empatpuluh, limapuluh, enampuluh, tuju_HP_uluh Neo Shadow langsung kalah terkena serangan _Exo Spark_ yang kuat.

Begitu sambaran petir berakhir, Roxas langsung mengalahkan sisa Heartless.

Enam menit duapuluh tujuh detik. Itulah waktu yang Roxas gunakan untuk mengalahkan 100 Neo Shadow.

_Mr_. Xaldin terlihat kesal_—_kali ini dia menunjukkannya terang-terangan_—_ ketika melihat Roxas berhasil memenangkan tantangannya.

Riku terlihat tersenyum sinis atas kemenangan Roxas yang sudah bisa ditebak. Riku harus mengakui, bahwa bakat Roxas sama baiknya dengan Sora. Meski Roxas tidak terlalu senang bersaing.

_Mr_. Xaldin mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, kau menang. Silahkan duduk di kursimu setelah kau mengambil meja cadangan yang kau hancurkan. Kau boleh mengikuti pelajaranku."

"Terima kasih," balas Roxas dengan senyum hormat.

**(Sora **_**POV**_**)**

"Huh? Kau memenangkan tantangan _Mr_. Xaldin? Pasti dia kesal sekali," kataku sambil membuka roti yang Roxas belikan lagi setelah jam sekolah berakhir.

"Sangat," balas Roxas sambil tertawa pelan. "Sudah merasa baikkan?"

"Sangat!" Aku langsung melahap rotiku. _Man_, rasanya lapar sekali! Padahal aku cuma tidur seharian! Begitu menelan rotiku, aku melanjutkan, "rasanya tubuhku sangat segar! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bangun dengan badan sesegar ini!"

"Baguslah," komentar Riku dengan senyum. "_Oh yeah_, Roxas, kau sudah memberitahu Sora?" Riku menatap Roxas.

"Beritahu apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Astaga, Sora! Kan sudah kubilang tadi siang!" Roxas terlihat memegangi dahinya sambil menghela napas.

"Ah, soal tugas _Mr_. Xemnes ya?" Aku baru mengingatnya. Tidur seharian membuat respon otakku melambat. Rasanya masih seperti tidur.

Keduanya mengangguk. "Kita akan memulainya dari malam ini," jelas Riku.

"_Okay_. Kita bertemu kapan dan dimana?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Di First District, jam tujuh malam. Dari informasi yang _Mr_. Xemnes berikan, mahluk ini_—_" Riku mengambil sebuah kertas dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya padaku "_—_muncul di sekitar First District, Second District, dan Thirth District."

Aku membacanya sekilas saja. Percuma kubaca semua jika tidak bisa kuhafal. Dari foto, mahluk tersebut terlihat seperti Heartless berwujud manusia. Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya aku pernah melihat mahluk ini. Tapi yang kuingat, mahluk yang kulihat ini tidak bergerak dan tidak berbahaya saat aku memperhatikannya. Dimana ya aku pernah melihatnya? Rasanya sering sekali melihatnya, tapi tidak ingat dimana aku melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Sora?" tanya Roxas, bingung melihatku melamun.

"Um, bukan apa-apa. Entah mengapa aku merasa pernah melihat mahluk tersebut," jelasku, masih menatapi gambar tersebut.

"Mungkin kau salah ingat?" tanya Riku.

"Mungkin," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi. Datanglah 15 menit menit lebih awal," kata Roxas.

"Mengapa?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Heran.

"Karena kau pasti terlambat jika tidak diminta datang lebih awal," jawab Roxas sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Oh..." Aku tertawa canggung. _Well_, Roxas benar sih.

**(O/O)-C(_) (O/v/O)**

Aku sudah memberitahukan _Mom_ bahwa malam ini aku ada tugas tambahan, sehingga akan keluar hingga larut malam. _Mom_ mengizinkanku pergi asalkan aku berjanji agar berhati-hati. Beliau tidak ingin kehilangan diriku karena aku adalah anak tunggal, satu-satunya yang dimilikinya karena ayah telah meninggal.

"Aku pergi dulu!" kataku ketika selesai mengenakan sepatu.

"Hati-hati!"

Aku sengaja berangkat lebih awal, sesuai permintaan Roxas. Ketika sampai di First District, dari kejauhan aku melihat sosok Riku dan Roxas. Menungguku. Sesekali salah satu dari mereka melirik jam di _HP_.

Apakah jamku terlambat satu jam lebih ya? Tapi aku yakin jam di _HP_-ku sudah benar, lalu mengapa mereka bisa berada di First District sebelum jam yang dijanjikan?

"Apakah aku terlambat?" tanyaku terheran-heran.

"Tidak. Tepatnya, kami memang datang lebih awal," jawab Riku dengan senyum. "Kami tahu kau akan menepati permintaan Roxas untuk datang lebih awal. Jadi kami juga datang lebih awal."

"Oooh..." Aku mengangguk-angguk.

Kami berjalan menuju Second District. Heartless langsung muncul dan menyerang kami. Aku langsung semangat melihat Heartless muncul. Lumayan untuk mengusir ngantuk.

Kupanggil Kingdom Key dan langsung menebas beberapa Heartless dengan semangat. Roxas terlihat menyusul. Dia memanggil Oathkeeper dan Oblivion. Aku dan Roxas saling menari ketika menyerang Heartless. Terkadang dia memukul musuh ke arahku, dan aku siap memukul balik Heartless tersebut.

Kugenggam keyblade-ku dengan erat. "_Muscle Strike_!" teriakku sambil memukul dengan gaya pemain baseball.

Roxas melompat ke udara ketika salah satu Heartless menyerangnya. Keyblade-nya mengarah ke bawah. "_Fire Dive_!"

Roxas menyerang Heartless yang menyerangnya tadi. Kulihat ada Heartless lain yang hendak menyerang Roxas dari atas.

"_Look out_, Roxas!" teriakku sambil bersiap melempar keyblade-ku. "_Strike Raid_!"

Roxas menunduk. Tepatnya menunduk untuk menghindari keyblade-ku, bukan Heartless. Rambutnya terlihat nyaris mengenai keyblade-ku.

"Kau berniat memukulku, Sora?" tanya Roxas dengan heran dan juga kesal.

"Anggap saja begitu," balasku dengan cengiran.

Roxas langsung tertawa datar, masih kesal. Dia langsung berjalan mendekatiku sambil menyerang Heartless yang menyerangnya. Begitu di depanku, aku tertawa datar. Takut padanya...

Roxas melempar kedua keybladenya ke kiri dan kanan, lalu mencubit kedua pipiku selagi keyblade-nya terbang mengenai Heartless.

"Jangan main-main jika sedang bertarung!" Roxas mencubit pipiku dengan kuat saking kesalnya.

"Iya..." Aku tidak melawan.

Dia melepaskan pipiku ketika harus menangkap kembali keyblade-nya. Aku langsung memegangi pipiku yang sakit.

Kembali focus pada pertarungan...

"_The last_!" teriakku sambil menyerang Heartless yang terakhir. Keyblade-ku pun menghilang. Kutatap Riku dan Roxas. Astaga, keduanya sudah mengobrol tanpaku.

"...tidak muncul," kata Riku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ketika aku mendekat.

"Apanya?" tanyaku.

"Target kita," jawab Roxas.

"Oh. Eh, Riku, mengapa kau tidak ikut bertarung?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku mengamati kondisi. Mungkin saja target kita muncul di tempat yang tidak terduga," jawab Riku.

"Dan target kita tidak muncul?" tanyaku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala.

Riku mengangguk.

"Mungkin target kita akan muncul di Thirth District." Roxas menduga-duga.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke sana! Jangan sia-siakan waktu! Aku ingin semua cepat selesai dan tidur!" ajakku sambil berjalan menuju Thirth District.

Selama perjalanan ke sana, beberapa kali kami diserang Heartless. Sesekali, Riku ikut bertarung. Terkadang, aku tidak ikut bertarung karena lelah_—_mengantuk tepatnya.

**(Normal POV)**

Sora menguap. Dia menunggu Roxas dan Riku selesai bertarung melawan Heartless. Sora mencoba untuk tidur sambil berdiri sejenak. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya yang terbiasa tidur sekitar jam 9. Saat ini sudah hampir jam 10 dan Sora merasa matanya berat sekali.

Ketika Sora setengah tertidur, bayangan Sora terlihat bergerak menjauhinya tanpa Sora sadari. Kini, Sora tidak memiliki bayangan meski di bawah lampu.

Riku dan Roxas telah selesai bertarung melawan Heartless, lalu mereka membangunkan Sora.

**(Sora POV)**

"...ra... Sora..." Kurasakan seseorang menepuk kedua pipiku. "Hey! Bangunlah! Bagaimana mungkin kau dapat tertidur dalam posisi berdiri tegak!?" tanya seseorang dengan nada heran.

Saat kubuka mataku yang berat, sesosok pemuda berambut _blond_ terlihat samar di mataku yang berair. Aku menggosok mataku yang mengantuk, lalu dapat melihat sosok pemuda tersebut dengan jelas. Roxas.

"Aku ngantuk," kataku masih menggosok salah satu mataku.

"Dasar." Roxas terlihat menghela napas. Begitu juga Riku.

"Hanya sehari ini saja, Sora," kata Riku sambil menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut. "Jika hari ini selesai, mungkin besok tidak akan begadang lagi."

"Jika selesai," keluhku dengan wajah cembetut.

Riku tertawa mendengarnya.

Karena di Thirth District hanya ada Heartless saja, kami memutuskan untuk berkeliling lagi. Kembali lagi ke First District.

Lagi-lagi hanya Heartless...

Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Sial, mataku berat sekali. Kurasa aku sanggup berjalan sambil tertidur.

"Sora!" teriak Riku.

Aku terkejut bukan main. Seekor Heartless terlihat hendak menyerangku dan terlambat kuhindari.

"Aarg!" teriakku kesakitan.

Damn, bisa-bisanya aku tertidur di tengah pertarungan!

Aku langsung menembakkan _magic_ _thunder_ pada Heartless tadi. Mendadak, tubuhku terasa hangat. Rupanya Roxas menggunakan _magic_ _curaga_ padaku.

"_Thanks_," kataku sambil menatapnya.

Riku menyerang Heartless terakhir, lalu berlari mendekatiku.

"Bukan luka serius," kata Roxas pada Riku.

Riku terlihat menghela napas lega. "Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur, Sora." Dia terlihat heran.

"Habisnya ngantuk," jelasku.

Di belakang Riku, kulihat ada Heartless muncul. Wujudnya berbeda dengan Heartless yang biasa muncul...

"Target kita!" teriak Roxas ketika melihat Heartless itu.

Riku langsung menoleh setelah Roxas mengatakannya. Kami bertiga langsung memasang mode bertarung.

Riku adalah orang yang pertama kali berlari menyerang target kami. Target kami menghindari serangan Riku. Entah mengapa aku merasa Heartless tersebut berbeda dengan Heartless normal. Normalnya, Heartless biasa tidak akan menghindari serangan kami karena Heartless tidak memiliki _Intelligent_. Heartless bergerak melalui insting.

Roxas langsung menembakkan _magic_ _fire_ ke arah target kami. Lagi-lagi dihindari.

Aku pun tidak mau ketinggalan. Dengan cepat, aku berlari ke arah target kami dan langsung menyerang.

Seranganku kena dan target kami langsung menghilang. Selesai?

"Yaaaay! Saatnya pulang!" seruku dengan senang. Akhirnya bisa tidur! "_See ya_!" Aku berlari menuju rumah.

"Sora!" panggil Roxas dan kuacuhkan.

**(OvO) ****normal POV**** (OvO)**

Roxas menatapi Sora yang pergi begitu saja dengan wajah kesal. "Dasar," gerutunya.

Riku menghela napas. "Mungkin lebih baik kita tunggu sebentar lagi. Habis itu berkeliling lagi, memastikan target kita tidak muncul lagi."

Roxas mengangguk.

Roxas memainkan _HP_-nya selagi menunggu. Sedangkan Riku mengamati sekelilingnya selama 15 menit. Setelah memastikan target mereka tidak muncul lagi, keduanya berjalan mengelilingi Second District dan Thirth District. Hanya Heartless yang ditemui.

Setelah seluruh Heartless dikalahkan, Riku menatap Roxas yang telah menghilangkan keyblade-nya.

"Kurasa target kita tidak akan muncul lagi," kata Riku dengan senyum kecil.

Sayangnya, perkataan Riku salah. Riku melihat target mereka muncul, di balik bayangan gedung.

Riku langsung memanggil keyblade-nya, bersikap waspada. Roxas menoleh dan melihat target mereka. Maka dia memanggil keyblade-nya juga.

"Kurasa malam ini kita tidak akan tidur," kata Roxas dengan senyum cemas. Terdapat setitik keringat di pipinya. Dahinya pun berkerut samar.

"Sepertinya," balas Riku. Setuju dengan Roxas.

Heartless tersebut berlari kearah keduanya. Riku dan Roxas berpencar. Tetapi focus Heartless tersebut tertuju pada Roxas.

Roxas bersiap menangkis serangan Heartless tersebut. Tetapi dugaan Roxas salah. Heartless tersebut tidak menyerang, melainkan menghilang di depannya.

"Belakang!" teriak Riku.

Roxas langsung menoleh kebelakang, lalu mendadak berguling ke depan. Jaket Roxas terkoyak terkena serangan Heartless tersebut.

Roxas bergegas berdiri dan langsung menyerang Heartless tersebut. Heartless tersebut terbelah dua dan menghilang.

Selesai? Tidak. Heartless tersebut muncul lagi. Kali ini, di belakang Riku.

Insting Riku yang kuat membuatnya menyadari kehadiran Heartless tersebut. Riku menghindar sebelum serangan Heartless tersebut mengenainya.

Kali ini, ada yang berbeda dari Heartless tersebut. Dia seperti memegang sesuatu. Seperti sebuah senjata.

"Apakah Heartless itu berevolusi?" tanya Roxas dengan heran.

"Mungkin?" jawab Riku dengan ragu.

Heartless tersebut melompat sangat tinggi. Tubuhnya melayang di udara. Di atasnya, terlihat cahaya-cahaya kecil muncul dan jatuh ke bawah. Api.

"_Flame Fall_!?" teriak Roxas dan Riku bersamaan. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat sendiri.

Keduanya menghindari setiap api yang jatuh. Ada lebih dari duapuluh api yang berjatuhan.

Ketika _Flame Fall_ berhenti, Roxas langsung melompat dan menyerang Heartless tersebut. Heartless tersebut menghindar ke bawah.

Di bawah, Riku terlihat sedang bersiap-siap menyerangnya.

"_Jugdement Tried_!" teriak Riku sambil melempar keyblade-nya.

Keyblade Riku terpecar menjadi tiga bagian. Kiri, tengah, dan kanan. Ketiga serangan tersebut mengenai Heartless. Dia menghilang.

"Selesai?" tanya Roxas ketika mendarat di samping Riku.

"Aku meragukannya," jawab Riku ketika melihat Heartless tersebut muncul lagi.

Kali ini, Heartless tersebut muncul di samping dinding gedung. Kira-kira dia berada di lantai dua yang tingginya sekitar 5 meter.

Riku berlari ke atas gedung tersebut. Dia berlari naik dan hendak menyerang Heartless tersebut...

_Beberapa jam kemudian..._

Riku dan Roxas terlihat kelelahan. Sudah duapuluh kali lebih keduanya mengalahkan Heartless tersebut. Tapi Heartless tersebut terus muncul.

Napas Roxas terdengar berat. Dia terluka saat menolong Riku yang terkena serangan _magic_. Riku juga terluka. Keduanya kehabisan _magic_ _power_, sehingga tidak dapat menggunakan _magic_ _curaga_.

"Sepertinya memang harus mundur," kata Riku dengan terengah-engah.

"Setuju," balas Roxas. "Aku sudah tidak sanggup bertarung lagi."

Maka keduanya memutuskan untuk melarikan diri, kali ini saja...

**(IIIOIIAIIO)9 (QIIAIIQ)**

Ketika pagi tiba, Sora merasa tubuhnya luar biasa berat. Rasanya seperti tertimpa gajah saja, sehingga tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

"Soraaaa!" teriak Ibu Sora. "Kau terlambat lagi!"

"Hmm..." sahut Sora dengan lemas. Benar-benar tidak dapat bergerak.

"Soraaaa!" Sang Ibu berteriak sekali lagi.

"..." Sora tidak menyahut. Tewas di tempat alias nyaris pingsan.

Sang ibu terlihat bingung mengapa Sora tidak juga ke dapur setelah menunggu 15 menit. Akhirnya Ibu Sora memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi Sora.

"Astaga! Sora, mengapa kau masih tidur?" tanya Ibu Sora dengan heran.

"Hm..." balas Sora. Bahkan bicara pun terasa sulit bagi Sora.

"Sora? Kau kenapa?" Ibu Sora menyadari ada yang tidak beres padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa bangun..." Akhirnya dengan susah payah, Sora memaksakan diri agar dapat bicara. Meski suaranya sangat kecil.

"Mengapa?" Ibu Sora menjadi cemas.

"Tidak tahu. Kemarin aku pingsan di sekolah karena kelelahan juga seperti ini," jelas Sora sedikit _mumble_, alias tidak jelas.

Alis Ibu Sora terangkat sebelah, tidak menangkap apa yang Sora katakan. "Apaan di sekolah?"

"Hmnamnm..." Sora bergumam tidak jelas.

"Astaga! Aku harus membawamu ke dokter!"

Maka tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ibu Sora membawa Sora ke rumah sakit.

_Di sekolah.__.._

Roxas berjalan masuk ke kelas dan menyapa beberapa temannya. Saat duduk, dia melihat bangku Sora masih kosong.

Terlambat lagi, begitulah yang Roxas pikirkan saat melihat bangku Sora.

Riku juga menatapi bangku Sora yang kosong hingga guru datang. Pagi ini _Mr_. Axel yang mengajar pelajaran pertama.

Sudah 15 menit menit berlalu semenjak _Mr_. Axel mulai mengajar, dan hingga sekarang Sora tidak terlihat.

Riku dan Roxas pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mengapa orang yang pertama kali pulang saat misi belum selesai masih belum terlihat juga hingga sekarang?

Keduanya sangat yakin kalau Sora tidak mungkin bolos. Dia bukan tipe seperti itu. Seandainya jika dia memang ingin bolos, pasti dia akan memberi kabar alias izin.

"_Okay_. Saatnya ke ruang praktek. Pastikan kalian tiba di sana dalam waktu 5 menit. Saya hendak ke ruang guru," kata _Mr_. Axel sambil membereskan kertas-kertas.

"Maaf, _Mr_. Axel_—_" Roxas terlihat berdiri "_—_apakah Anda tahu kabar tentang tidak masuknya Sora?"

"_Well_, saya baru saja hendak ke ruang guru untuk memastikan apakah Sora izin atau bolos," jelas _Mr_. Axel. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan kelas, menuju ruang guru.

Di dalam ruang guru, terdapat tiga orang guru sedang berbicara tentang Heartless yang tidak dapat menghilang meski sudah dikalahkan berkali-kali. _Mr_. Zexion-lah yang membawa topik membicaraan tersebut. _Mr_s. Larxene dan _Mr_. Xaldin terlihat sangat tertarik dengan topik tersebut.

Di tengah ke asikkan mereka berdiskusi, _Mr_. Axel datang. Sebelum masuk, dia mengetuk pintu yang tidak tertutup.

Tatapan ketiganya langsung tertuju pada _Mr_. Axel.

"Apakah ada kabar tentang seorang murid bernama Sora?" tanya _Mr_. Axel.

"Ah, murid berbakat yang sering datang terlambat itu?" _Mr_s. Larxene bertanya balik dan _Mr_. Axel mengangguk. "Orangtuanya menelepon bahwa hari ini dia izin karena sakit. Saat ini dia dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Oh. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik, tadi," kata _Mr_. Axel dengan tersenyum sinis. Dia mendengar sedikit diskusi ketiganya.

"Sepertinya memang banyak orang yang tertarik pada kasus ini," balas _Mr_s. Larxene dengan senyum sinis juga. "Dan sayangnya kau tidak bisa ikut. Segeralah pergi. Kau masih punya tugas, kan?" usir _Mr_s. Larxene dengan ketus.

"Sayangnya, iya." _Mr_. Axel meninggalkan ruang tamu sambil menghela napas.

"Kembali ke topik," kata _Mr_. Xaldin setelah _Mr_. Axel pergi. "Kudengar dari Vexen, mahluk tersebut seperti terhubung dengan sesuatu. Sehingga dia terus bangkit kembali meski sudah dikalahkan berkali-kali."

"Dan mahluk itu muncul tiga bulan setelah Sora diterima dengan syarat khusus yang diberikan oleh Xemnes," lanjut _Mr_. Zexion sambil menunduk. Memikirkan hari dimana _Mr_. Xemnes menerima Sora masuk ke sekolah tersebut sebagai salah satu murid berbakat.

"Mungkinkah Xemnes..." _Mr_s. Larxene terlihat tersenyum sinis. Menyadari sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Mungkin," balas _Mr_. Zexion. Sedikit tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi yang membuatku penasaran, mengapa harus Sora dari sekian banyak murid berbakat?" _Mr_. Xaldin menatapi _Mr_. Zexion.

"Mungkin karena bakat Sora yang termasuk langka." _Mr_. Zexion mengira-ngira.

"Kalau itu, aku memang mengakuinya," balas _Mr_s. Larxene dengan serius. "Bakat Sora sungguh aneh."

Mereka terdiam. Mengakhiri diskusinya.

Roxas menatap _Mr_. Axel ketika tiba di ruang praktek, lalu berlari mendekat.

"Sora izin ke rumah sakit," kata _Mr_. Axel sebelum Roxas bertanya.

Dahi Roxas langsung mengkerut. Roxas bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa Sora harus ke rumah sakit? Apakah dia terkena penyakit serius?

Riku mendekati Roxas yang mematung dengan dahi mengkerut. "Ada apa?"

"Sora masuk rumah sakit," jelas Roxas sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Rumah sakit? Dia sakit?" Riku terlihat heran. Sora termasuk murid yang sangat jarang sakit.

Roxas mengangkat bahunya. Tidak tahu. Diraihnya telepon genggam miliknya yang berada di saku. Dia langsung memanggil nomor Sora.

_Tut..._

_Tut..._

_Tut..._

Telepon diterima.

"_Ya?_"

"Sora? Kau di rumah sakit?" Roxas langsung ke inti alasan mengapa dia menelepon.

"_Ah, ya. Tadi aku habis _cek up_. Tadi pagi, aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun karena kehabisan magic power. Tidak tersisa sedikit pun dan __Mom__ cemas. Jadinya dia membawaku ke rumah sakit. Dokter mengecekku dan tidak ada yang aneh padaku. Padahal hampir setiap hari aku merasa lelah saat bangun pagi,_" jelas Sora. Dia terdengar menghela napas dalam.

"_Lalu_," lanjutnya, "_meski tidak ditemukan hal yang aneh, Dokter tetap memberiku obat-obatan. Jadinya, saat ini __Mom__ sedang menunggu giliran menerima obat. Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu, dan aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi—ah, __Mom__ sudah kembali. Sudah dulu ya, Roxas_."

"Ya," balas Roxas. Dia terdengar lega mengetahui Sora baik-baik saja. "Nanti kami akan mengunjungimu di rumahmu. _See ya_."

"_Yeah!_" Roxas dapat membayangkan kalau Sora tersenyum saat membalasnya.

Panggilan diakhiri.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sora?" tanya Riku.

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya kelelahan ketika bangun tidur. Seperti biasanya. Sungguh mengherankan. Mengapa _magic_ _power_ Sora tidak pulih saat dia tidur? Malahan, _magic_ _power_-nya berkurang." Roxas memegangi dagunya. Berpikir.

"Kau benar." Riku setuju. "Kemarin, saat tidur siang, _magic_ _power_-nya pulih. Tapi saat tidur di malam hari, keesokkan harinya _magic_ _power_-nya habis. Seakan-akan, _magic_ _power_-nya terkuras oleh sesuatu..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Roxas dengan heran dan Riku hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Roxas! Giliranmu!" panggil _Mr_. Axel.

Riku dan Roxas nyaris melupakan bahwa saat ini mereka sedang praktek _magic_ yang _Mr_. Axel ajarkan.

Roxas berjalan mendekati _Mr_. Axel.

"Focuskan _magic_ _Flame Fall_ pada target bergerak. Ada sepuluh target bergerak di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Nilaimu akan ditentukan tergantung berapa target yang mengenai _magic_-mu," jelas _Mr_. Axel sambil mencatat nilai murid sebelumnya.

Roxas mengangguk. Dia memanggil keyblade-nya dan mengarahkannya pada salah satu target bergerak.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi," lanjut _Mr_. Axel secara mendadak karena lupa. "Tembakkan sepuluh _magic_ sekaligus. Satu target satu _magic_."

Roxas langsung meningkatkan focusnya. Dia harus konsentrasi penuh untuk meningkatkan ketepatannya menembakkan _magic_ dalam waktu singkat.

5 menit berlalu dan Roxas masih belum menembakkan _magic_. _Mr_. Axel menatapi jam di tangannya. Bertanya-tanya kapan Roxas akan menembakkan _magic_-nya.

Mata Roxas terlihat menyipit. Genggamannya pada keyblade semakin kuat. "_Flame Fall_!" teriaknya.

Sebuah bola api muncul satu per satu di atas target bergerak. Bola api tersebut meluncur ke bawah dan mengenai target. Dari sepuluh target yang ada, hanya delapan target saja yang kena.

Roxas menghela napas dalam. Merasa tidak puas dengan hasilnya. Meski bagi sebagian murid, mengenai delapan target sudah termasuk hebat. Murid-murid yang ada rata-rata mengenai satu hingga lima target saja.

"_Nice job_, Roxas," kata _Mr_. Axel dengan senyum sambil mencatat nilai Roxas.

Roxas hanya diam. Tidak terlalu senang atas pujian _Mr_. Axel. Baginya, ini masih kurang.

"Selanjutnya Riku!" panggil _Mr_. Axel sambil menatap Riku.

Riku berjalan mendekatinya. _Mr_. Axel memunculkan target untuk Riku. Riku memanggil Keyblade-nya dan memejamkan matanya. Riku menembakkan _magic_ pada target yang bergerak bukan dengan bantuan mata, melainkan insting. Insting Riku sangatlah kuat. Jadi tidak heran dia selalu mendapatkan nilai tinggi untuk praktek mau pun lisan.

Mendadak Riku membuka mata. "_Flame Fall_!" teriaknya.

Begitu sepuluh bola api muncul, bola tersebut meluncur dengan cepat ke target masing-masing. Asap hitam akibat ledakan kecil menghalangi pandangan mereka. Butuh beberapa detik untuk memastikan berapakah target yang mengenai _magic_ Riku.

Begitu asap hilang, tidak satu pun target terlihat. Riku terlihat tersenyum sinis saat melihat hasilnya. Axel terlihat menghela napas sambil mencatat nilai Riku.

"_Geez_, lagi-lagi sempurna." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Axel benci harus memberi Riku nilai sempurna_—_lagi. Sebagai seorang guru, Axel merasa bahwa Riku sebenarnya sudah tidak perlu sekolah lagi. Kemampuan Riku terlihat setara dengannya.

"_Nice_," kata Roxas dengan senyuman masam. Kesal melihat Riku mendapatkan nilai sempurna lagi.

"_Thanks_," balas Riku dengan senyum sinis.

**IIIX)-Sora POV-(XIII**

Kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku beberapa kali.

"Masuk!"perintahku sambil berbaring di kasur. Sedang membaca komik Kingdom Heart 2 di saat santai.

Terlihat dua orang yang kukenal memasuki kamarku dengan wajah heran. Riku dan Roxas. Sepertinya keduanya langsung kemari begitu pulang sekolah. Soalnya keduanya masih memakai seragam sekolah. Roxas terlihat membawakanku sekotak donat. Aku langsung bangun dan segera menghampiri Roxas. Tentunya mau menerima donat tersebut.

Roxas menjauhkan kotak donat tersebut saat aku mencoba mengambilnya. "Ternyata kau benar-benar sehat."

"Iya," balasku sambil mencoba mengambil kotak tersebut. Lagi-lagi, Roxas menjauhkannya dariku. "Hey! Berikan padaku! Itu untukku, kan?" tanyaku dengan kesal dan heran.

"Sayangnya..." Roxas berhenti sejenak dan entah mengapa dia seperti hendak berkata 'tidak'. Wajahku murung sebelum dia selesai mengatakannya. Kukira dia datang menjenguk sambil membawakan makanan untukku. "Iya."

Aku memasang ekspresi terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Aku pun langsung merebut kotak donat tersebut, lalu berlari duduk di kasur.

"Yaaaay! Dapat _snack_!" kataku dengan riang. Kubuka kotak donak dan mengambil sebuah donat.

"_So_, Sora. Karena kau terlihat baik-baik saja, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau ikut kami _hunting_ Heartless waktu itu?" tanya Riku sambil mengambil donat dengan toping cokelat.

"Hey!" protesku dengan wajah cembetut. Kuyakin Riku sengaja mengambil donat dengan toping cokelat karena tahu itu favoritku.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut karena ini misi kita bertiga," lanjut Roxas sambil mengambil donat dengan toping keju.

"Ah! Berhenti mengambil donat dengan toping favoritku! Mengapa kalian tidak mengambil yang rasa _strawberry_,_ green tea_ atau yang lain selain cokelat dan keju!?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Sengaja," jawab keduanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Tidak tahukah betapa khawatirnya kami ketika mengetahui kau tidak masuk sekolah? Aku sempat menduga kalau kau sakit gara-gara tugas kemarin malam," jelas Riku setelah menelan donat yang dimakannya.

"Awalnya aku juga mengira seperti itu sebelum meneleponmu," kata Roxas sambil mengambil donat dengan toping walnut.

Aku mengambil donat dengan toping green tea sebelum berkata, "bukan karena misi kemarin. Masalah seperti biasa saja, bangun di pagi hari dengan tubuh yang terasa berat." kuggigit donatnya sebelum melanjutkan, "hari ini sungguh keterlaluan. Aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan mau bicara saja sulit." kujilati jemariku yang terkena toping donat, lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Ibuku sampai panik melihat kondisiku. Ketika dicek, Dokter menyampaikan bahwa aku hanya perlu tidur saja. Sesuai sarannya, aku pun tidur dan bangun dalam keadaan segar. Mengherankan," gerutuku.

"Dan obat yang Dokter berikan padamu?" tanya Roxas sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hanya vitamin."

"Ya sudah. Nanti malam, kami akan menunggumu di First District jam sembilan malam. Datanglah lebih awal. Aku pulang dulu."

Riku terlihat meninggalkan kamarku. Tersisa aku dan Roxas. Roxas membantuku_—_meski aku tidak memintanya_—_menghabiskan donat yang tersisa. Sesekali dia menanyakan beberapa hal tentang kondisiku. Sepertinya dia mencemaskanku dan ingin memastikan kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"...tidak ada hal yang menarik di sekolah," jawab Roxas saat aku menanyakan pelajaran sekolah.

"Hum, tapi aku ketinggalan satu nilai gara-gara tidak masuk." Aku menghela napas jika mengingat akan ada nilai kosong di buku rapotku saat aku menerimanya.

"Kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi jika tugas yang _Mr_. Xemnes berikan berhasil kita selesaikan. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Pastikan kau tidak datang telat nanti malam." Roxas terlihat berdiri_—_tadi dia duduk di sampingku_—_ dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia berhenti tepat saat dia membuka pintu. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi, Sora. Sepertinya tidur di malam hari membuat tenagamu terkusar, bukannya pulih," sarannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Roxas menutup pintu kamarku ketika dia keluar. Aku langsung berbaring di atas kasur dan mencoba tidur kembali.

Aneh. Sungguh aneh.

Meski sudah tidur sejak aku pulang dari rumah sakit, aku masih saja mudah tertidur jika menutup mata sambil berbaring di kasur. Rasanya, seakan-akan rasa lelah yang kurasakan ini tidak akan pernah hilang meski sudah berjam-jam, berhari-hari, bahkan berminggu-minggu aku tertidur.

Aku menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Meski bingung, aku tidak suka memikirkannya terlalu dalam. Rasanya ngantuk sekali...

Kurasa aku akan tidur lagi dan bangun ketika makan malam.

**(-.-)zZZZ - ZZZz(-.-)**

Aku berlari ke First Districk dengan bergegas. Aku terlambat satu jam! Astaga! Aku bahkan tidak dapat menikmati makananku karena melahapnya terlalu cepat hingga tersedak. Aku tidak menyangka akan tertidur sepulas itu hingga lupa waktu!

Di _HP_-ku, terdapat sepuluh kali panggilan tidak terjawab dan tigapuluh pesan singkat yang berasal dari nomor Roxas dan Riku. Isi pesan keduanya terdengar seram...

"_Bersiaplah kupanggang karena datang terlamba__t__._" Pesan tersebut punya Roxas. Itu hanya satu dari beberapa pesan yang dikirimnya.

"_Sepertinya kau sudah tidak membutuhkan telingamu lagi ya, Sora?_" Pesan yang satu ini dari Riku. Kesannya, dia hendak memotong telingaku saja.

Napasku terasa sesak karena berlari terlalu cepat. Melebihi normalnya. Jujur, cepatan lari daripada terbang. Soalnya kecepatan lariku hampir sama dengan kecepatan lari seekos rusa. Gerakkanku sungguh ringan saat berlari.

Dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihat sosok Roxas dan Riku. Sebenarnya aku ragu mendekati keduanya. Raut muka keduanya terlihat kesal sekali. Sesekali Riku menatapi jam di _HP_-nya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia ingin meremukkan _HP_-nya yang mahal.

"_Ugh...sorry guys_, aku tidur terlalu pulas hingga tidak sadar melewati waktu janji kita berdua..." jelasku dengan nada kecil.

Tatapan Riku dan Roxas seakan-akan tertulis _'Kami hampir mati bosan menunggumu'_. Aku pun melangkah mundur dengan _sweat drop_.

"Kau tahu kau terlambat berapa lama?" tanya Roxas dengan nada kesal.

"Sa-satu jam..." jawabku dengan nada kecil.

"Apa yang membuatmu telat hingga satu jam?" giliran Riku yang bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Tidur terlalu pulas..."

Keduanya pun menepuk dahi mereka.

"Kau ini memang minta di panggang ya!" Roxas terlihat memunculkan _magic_ _fire_ di telapak tangannya.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, Roxas," kataku menenangkannya sambil melangkah mundur.

Riku menghela napas. Roxas menghilangkan _fire_ dengan wajah kesal. Berusaha menenangkan amarahnya berhubung ketiganya masih ada tugas. Tidak lucu jika aku terluka sebelum mereka melaksanakan misi.

"Pastikan kau tidak kabur lagi seperti kemarin, Sora," kata Riku mengingatkan dengan tatapan tajam. "Jika kau lari lagi, bersiap-siaplah kupotong seperti sushi."

Aku hanya menelan ludah mendengar ancaman Riku. Riku bersungguh-sungguh pada ucapannya. Sebaiknya aku menurut saja daripada besok aku menjadi sushi...

Kami bertiga berkeliling disekitar First District. Tentunya ingin mencari Heartless yang menjadi target kami. Seperti biasa, yang muncul pertama kali pasti Heartless biasa, Shadow.

Meski pun lemah, Heartless jenis ini paling banyak ditemukan. Aku sungguh tidak tahu mengapa, tapi Heartless kuat justru sangat jarang terlihat.

Kutembakkan tiga _magic_ _thunder_. Efek _jolt_ yang ditimbulkan _magic_-ku membuat gerakan Heartless menjadi kaku. Kuserang mereka yang kaku dan kukalahkan dengan mudah.

Roxas menembakkan _magic_ _Flame Fall_ untuk menyerang Heartless yang terbang.

Riku terlihat menembakkan _blizzard_ sebanyak lima kali. Seluruh _magic_-nya mengenai Heartless yang ada.

Aku melomapt ke udara dan bersiap menyerang. "_Gravity Drop_!" teriakku.

Ketika aku memukul di udara, hanya angin saja yang kuserang. Tapi, disekelilingku muncul _gravity_ yang sangat besar dan menggencet Heartless di bawahku.

Aku pun mendarat dan melanjutkannya seranganku. "_Strike Raid_!"

Keyblade-ku terlempar dan terbang menuju Heartless. Keyblade-ku meluncur kembali setelah membentur Heartless. Kuserang sisa-sisa Heartless di sekitarku...

**(O.-)b - d(-.O)**

Aku menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Kami bertiga sudah mengitari First District, Second District, dan Thirth District sebanyak dua kali. Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan target kami masih belum muncul! _Aww man_! Aku mengantuk sekali. Rasanya aku sanggup untuk tidur sambil berjalan jika seandainya saja tidak ada heartless yang mengganggu kami.

Kurasa memejamkan mata beberapa detik tidak akan menjadi masalah...

**XoX-OxO Normal POV OxO-XoX**

Saat Sora memejamkan matanya, bayangannya terlihat bergerak dan menjauh dari Sora...

**XoX-OxO Sora POV OxO-XoX**

Nikmatnya tidur sambil berjalan...

Mendadak aku membentur punggung seseorang. Kalau tidak salah, di depanku ada Roxas. Berarti punggung Roxas yang kutabrak.

"_Ouch_. Mengapa kau berhenti mendadak?" tanyaku sambil memegangi hidungku yang terkena paling banyak benturan.

Roxas tidak menjawab. Aku pun membungkukkan badanku ke samping dan melihat ke depan. Di sana, aku dapat melihat target kami.

"_Alright_!" kataku dengan semangat. Akhirnya muncul juga.

Karena Roxas dan Riku tidak langsung menyerangnya_—_mengamati tepatnya, maka aku langsung menyerang Heartless tersebut tanpa ragu-ragu. Seranganku dihindari dan Heartless tersebut menyerang balik.

Aku melompat ke udara saat menghindari serangannya. Aku cukup dikejutkan oleh Roxas yang berlari melewatiku dari bawahku. Serangan Roxas dihindari Heartless itu dengan melompat. Nah, satu hal lagi yang cukup mengejutkanku. Riku terlihat melompat tinggi, jauh di atasku dan hendak menyerang Heartless tersebut.

"_Thunder Dive_!" teriak Riku sambil meluncur ke bawah. Posisinya saat ini tepat di atas target kami.

Serangan Riku yang berbalut petir langsung mengenai target kami. Tubuhnya menghilang setelah terkena serangan Riku.

"Selesai?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala.

**6XoXOxO-normal POV-OxOXoX9**

Tanpa Sora sadari, bayangannya telah kembali padanya saat target mereka menghilang.

**6XoXOxO-Sora POV-OxOXoX9**

"Sepertinya belum," jawab Riku sambil menghilangkan Keyblade-nya. "Kemarin, target kita muncul lagi dan menjadi lebih kuat."

"Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, target kita dapat menggunakan _magic_." Roxas menghela napas.

Mulutku menganga. "Heartless itu dapat menggunakan _magic_? Tapi Heartless itu bukan jenis _magician_, kan?"

"Memang terlihat seperti itu. Awalnya kami juga sempat tertipu," jawab Riku sambil menatapiku.

"Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Heartless itu membawa senjata," lanjut Roxas dan Riku langsung mengangguk. "Lebih baik kita mengelilingi First District, Second District, dan Thirth District lagi."

"Baiklah..."

Maka kami mengelilingi ketiga tempat tersebut lagi. Jujur, mataku berat sekali untuk dibuka terus. Sudah melewati tengah malam dan seharusnya saat ini aku sudah tertidur. Jadi wajar saja jika mataku terasa sangat berat. Yang seharusnya sudah terpejam, kupaksakan untuk terus dibuka meski mataku terasa perih sekali.

Kadang, ditengah pertarungan aku nyaris tertidur. Untungnya Riku menolongku saat aku lengah...

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Riku sambil menatap wajahku.

Aku mengangguk pelan karena mengantuk. Semangatku kendur jika sedang mengantuk.

Kurasakan kedua tangan Riku yang dingin menyentuh pipiku yang hangat. "Benaran?"

Entah mengapa, aku merasa mukaku terasa sangat panas ketika Riku menyentuh pipiku. Mendadak aku salah tingkah karena sebab yang tidak jelas. "Y-ya," jawabku dengan kikuk.

Roxas terlihat menatapiku dan Riku dengan dahi mengkerut. Dia terlihat marah. Tapi karena apa? Apakah aku membuat kesalahan tadi? Tapi apa yang kulakukan tadi? Aku hanya lengah saja.

Roxas menghampiri kami dan menjauhkan Riku dariku. "Jika kau lelah, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk ikut bertarung." Nada bicara Roxas terdengar ketus. Sepertinya dia memang marah.

"Aku hanya mengantuk saja," balasku dengan suara kecil.

Roxas terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Kami pun berjalan berkeliling lagi. Kali ini, Roxas berada di antara aku dan Riku. Sepertinya dia bagaikan tembok saja di antara aku dan Riku. Riku menghela napas melihat tingkah Roxas.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan coba-coba mengingkari janjimu, Riku," ancam Roxas sambil menatapnya.

Aku menatapi Roxas dan Riku dengan heran. "Janji apa?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Sora," balas Roxas dan Riku bersamaan.

Aku pun mengangkat bahu karena keheranan. Mereka berdua sedang bertengkar, tapi kok masih bisa kompak ya? Tapi aku penasaran, janji apa yang keduanya bicarakan?

Mengitar tempat yang sama sebanyak tiga kali membuatku semakin mengantuk saja karena bosan...

**XoX6OxO-Normal POV-OxO9XoX**

Sora berjalan dengan mata tertutup. Tanpa disadarinya, bayangan Sora terlihat merangkak meninggalkannya. Dia pun terlihat tidak memiliki bayangan meski berada tepat di bawah lampu.

Sora terlihat menabrak tiang lampu karena tidak melihatnya.

**XoX6OxO-Sora POV-OxO9XoX**

"_Ouch_!" keluhku sambil memegangi wajahku yang menabrak tiang lampu. _Man_, sepertinya besok akan benjol.

Aku pun berjongkok sambil menahan rasa sakit. Roxas terlihat mendekatiku dan memegangi dahiku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap dahiku yang memar. Setelah rasa sakit berkurang, aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Ketika melihat lantai, awalnya aku tidak menyadari satu keanehan pun. Tapi setelah melihat Roxas yang berada di sisiku, aku menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

Roxas memiliki bayangan dan aku tidak.

"Roxas, mungkin aku sudah gila sampai-sampai tidak melihatnya. Tapi benarkah aku tidak memiliki bayangan?" tanya sambil melihat lantai yang kupijak.

Roxas menatapi lantai. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Riku," panggil Roxas, "mungkin aku juga merasa gila, tapi apakah benar Sora tidak memiliki bayangan?" Roxas meminta pendapat Riku.

Dahi Riku mengkerut saat melihat lantai yang kupijak. "_Okay_, kalau kalian merasa diri kalian gila, maka kunyatakan kalian tidak gila. Memang tidak ada bayangan." Riku mendekatkan tangannya pada ujung kakiku. Bayangan tangannya mengenai ujung kakiku. "Hanya tanganku yang terdapat bayangan."

Wajahku memucat. "Apakah ini berarti aku telah mati?"

Aku pernah mendengar mitos, bahwa jika kau tidak memiliki bayangan, berarti kau sudah mati. Tapi bagaimana aku mati? Rasanya tidak ada yang melukaiku selain Heartless. Tapi luka yang disebabkan oleh Heartless biasanya luka kecil.

Pikiranku serasa kacau. Tubuhku gemetaran karena tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Aku pun berjalan ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil menggigit jemariku.

"Tenanglah, Sora," kata Roxas sambil menghentikanku yang mondar-mandir tidak karuan.

"Ta-tapi..." Aku merasa ragu.

"Tenanglah," kata Roxas sekali lagi. Dia memegangi kedua pipiku dan menatap kedua mataku.

Tangannya yang hangat berhasil menenangkanku. Aku masih dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan Roxas. Berarti, aku masih hidup...

Setelah aku tenang, Heartless yang kami buru muncul. Kami bertiga menatapinya dan mendadak, kami berteriak bersamaan.

"Bayanganmu!" teriak Riku dan Roxas bersamaan. Mendahuluiku yang masih menganga.

"Bagaimana mungkin!?" Aku heran sekali.

Riku dan Roxas mengangkat bahu. Mereka juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

"_Damn_! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" kataku sambil memanggil keyblade-ku.

Aku berlari mendekati Heartless tersebut. Kali ini, Heartless itu memegang senjata. Bentuknya sama persis dengan keyblade-ku. Seranganku ditahan dan dia mendorongku mundur cukup jauh. Tubuhku terhempas dan ditangkap oleh seseorang. Roxas.

"_Th_-_thanks_," kataku sambil menatapnya.

"_Welcome_."

Riku terlihat mencoba menyerang Heartless tersebut. Serangan beruntun yang Riku lakukan ditangkis satu per satu. _Wow_! Entah mengapa kemampuan bayanganku memang mirip denganku. Soalnya aku dan Riku selalu saja seri jika saling bertarung.

Roxas mencoba membantu Riku. Dia menyerang Heartless tersebut dari samping. Yang mengejutkannya, Heartless tersebut dapat menghindari dengan baik. Kalau aku, belum tentu dapat menghindar sebaik itu.

Mendadak, di sekeliling tubuh Heartless muncul es yang berputar-putar mengitarinya. Riku dan Roxas segera menjauhinya. Aku tahu _magic_ itu...

"_Ice Tornado_," gumamku dengan pelan.

Dari sekeliling Heartless tersebut, es berputar amat cepat bagaikan tornado. Beberapa es yang berputar terlempar kearah kami.

"Aaaaaah!" Aku menunduk ketika sebuah es nyaris mengenaiku.

Riku terlihat menangkis. Sedangkan Roxas menghindari sekaligus menangis beberapa _magic_ yang tidak bisa dia hindari.

Serangan _magic_ mereda. Aku segera bangun dan menyerang Heartless tersebut. Seranganku ditahan. Riku terlihat menyerang dari samping dan Heartless tersebut melompat untuk menghindar. Sayangnya, dia melompat tanpa menyadari kehadiran Roxas yang berada tepat di atasnya. Serangan Roxas mengenai heartless tersebut. Tubuhnya menghilang.

Mengejutkan. Bayanganku kembali! Aku menghembuskan napas lega.

'_Thank goodness_,' pikirku sambil memegang dadaku.

"Sudah kembali," kata Roxas sambil memperhatikan bayanganku.

"Bagaimana rasanya saat bayanganmu kembali?" tanya Riku.

"Biasa saja. Malahan tidak terasa apa-apa. Tapi, aku merasa _magic_ _power_-ku terkuras saat Heartless itu menggunakan _magic_," jawabku sambil menatap bayanganku.

"Ah, jadi itu alasannya kau selalu merasa lemas saat bangun di pagi hari?" Riku terlihat senang karena berhasil menemukan jawaban yang selama ini kami cari.

"Kurasa?" balasku dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Omong-omong, Sora, sudah berapa lama kau merasa lelah saat bangun pagi? Kau ingat hari pastinya?" tanya Roxas.

"Hm...Aku tidak begitu ingat hari apa, tapi rasanya aku mulai merasa lelah kira-kira tiga bulan setelah aku masuk." Aku menatap ke atas sambil berpikir.

Ekspresi Riku mendadak berubah serius. Apakah ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?

"Riku, ada apa?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Ekspresi Riku mendadak tenang seperti biasa. "Tidak apa-apa."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Hey, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan...aku?"

Keduanya langsung menatapku.

"Kurasa membawamu ke _Mr_. Xemnes. Mungkin dia bisa membantumu," jawab Riku.

"_Ugh_, semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu padaku nanti..." kataku dengan wajah meringis.

Jujur, entah mengapa aku merasa atmosfir aneh disekitar _Mr_. Xemnes. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku saja yang merasakannya. Meski _Mr_. Xemnes terlihat seperti orang normal yang sangat genius, tapi aku merasa dia lebih dari itu. Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu.

"Kupastikan bahwa dia tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu," kata Riku dengan yakin.

"_Thanks_..."

Kami bertiga berjalan menuju sekolah. Sebenarnya sekarang ini pukul 3 dini hari. Sudah pasti gerbang sekolah belum di buka, jadi kami harus menunggu hingga pagi hari.

Kami bertiga duduk di lantai sambil menyandar pada dinding pagar. Riku disebelah kiriku dan Roxas di sebelah kanan. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada Roxas. Rasanya mataku berat sekali...

Kuputuskan untuk tidur sejenak. Tapi sepertinya niatku harus dibatalkan karena Roxas membangunkanku lagi.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan kesal.

"Bayanganmu hilang," jawab Roxas.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Apa!? Kok bisa?" responku termasuk lambat.

"Karena kau tidur. Sepertinya bayanganmu meninggalkanmu saat kau tidur. Kau ingin mencarinya atau dibiarkan saja hingga pagi?" tanya Riku.

"Kusarankan dibiarkan saja," kata Roxas sambil menatapku.

"Aku setuju dengan Roxas," balasku sambil menguap dengan mulut terbuka. "Badanku terasa lelah sekali dan ingin tidur," kataku sambil menyandar pada Roxas lagi. Man, rasanya aku dapat terlelap hanya dalam hitungan detik saja.

"Aku juga," balas Roxas sambil menguap.

Riku terlihat menguap juga. Dia menutupi mulutnya saat menguap. Dia memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ingin tidur sambil berdiri? Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur juga.

Aku pun duduk di lantai yang kotor. Roxas menyusulku duduk dan kami berdua saling menyandar. Mencoba tidur beberapa menit.

**(**_**—**_**_**_**—**_**) Zzzzz - zzzzZ (**_**—**_**_**_**—**_**)**

Kami menemui _Mr_. Xemnes saat dia tiba di sekolah.

"Kalian sudah menangkapnya?" tanya _Mr_. Xemnes. Sepertinya dia merasa sedikit heran melihat keberadaan kami karena gerbang sekolah baru dibuka.

"Kami sudah menangkap Heartless tersebut," jawab Riku. "Heartless tersebut merupakan bayangan Sora."

Tatapan _Mr_. Xemnes langsung tertuju padaku. Aku menelan ludah saat dia menatapiku. Apakah dia akan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah?

"_I see._"

Dua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatku semakin tegang.

"Selamat. Kalian bertiga berhasil memecahkan misteri yang selama ini meresahkan masyarakat. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan memberikan nilai sempurna untuk kalian," kata _Mr_. Xemnes dengan senyum.

"Maaf menyela, _Mr_. Xemnes. Tapi adakah cara agar bayangan Sora tidak menjadi Heartless lagi?" tanya Roxas sambil menatapnya.

"Ada satu cara. Tapi tingkat keberhasilan memusnahkan Heartless Sora tergantung pada usaha kalian bertiga. Beberapa hari lagi, Halloween Day akan tiba. Di hari tersebut, seluruh murid akan diajak ke _Dark Margin_. Sebuah dimensi tempat terciptanya Heartless. Temui aku di sana dan akan kujelaskan cara."

Kami bertiga mengangguk.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Kami bertiga menggeleng.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Kami semua mengangguk pelan dan berjalan keluar. Aku sedikit penasaran bagaimana _Mr_. Xemnes bisa tahu cara agar bayanganku tidak menjadi Heartless lagi.

Semua sungguh misteri. Mungkinkah _Mr_. Xemnes sudah tahu lama bahwa Heartless itu adalah bayanganku, maka dari itu dia memilih kami? Tapi sejak kapan dia tahu? Dan mengapa baru meminta kami menyelidikinya sekarang? Bukankah Heartless tersebut sudah ada lama? Sudahlah. Mungkin semua jawabanku akan kutemukan setelah kami berhasil memusnahkan Heartless itu.

**OxO)9(XoX - Halloween Day - Normal POV - XoX)6(OxO**

Riku merapikan _costume_ _vampire_ yang dikenakannya. Dia, Sora, dan Roxas setuju menggunakan _costume_ _vampire_ tahun ini. Tahun lalu mereka mengenakan _costume_ _werewolf_.

"Kau membutuhkan bantuan _Mom_, Riku?" Ibu Riku menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak. _Costume_ tahun ini tidak sesulit _costume_ tahun lalu, _Mom_." Riku mengenakan gigi palsu. "Aku berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati."

Roxas mencari-cari sesuatu di lemarinya. Sudah sepuluh menit dia mencari dan tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Ibu Roxas memasuki kamarnya dan membawa sebuah kain hitam yang terlipat rapi. "Kau mencari ini?"

Roxas langsung menoleh pada ibunya.

"Ah ya. Bagaimana bisa berada pada _Mom_?" Roxas terlihat heran.

"_Mom_ melihat jubah _costume_-mu kusut, sehingga _Mom_ memutuskan untuk menseterikanya agar rapi."

"Oh. _Thanks_," kata Roxas sambil menerima jubahnya.

"Biar _Mom_ bantu."

Roxas membiarkan ibunya membantunya memakai jubah.

"_Thanks_, _Mom_. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Hati-hati."

Roxas mengangguk, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Moooom! _Costume_-ku dimana yah!?" teriak Sora sambil membongkar lemarinya hingga berantakkan dengan panik.

Ibu Sora masuk dan langsung _sweat drop_ melihat isi lemari baju Sora keluar dan berserakkan di lantai. "Astaga! Sora! Bukankah _Mom_ sudah bilang, bahwa _costume_-mu _Mom_ gantung di jemuran?"

"Ah, lupa!" Sora langsung memegang kepala belakangnya. Dia tertawa sambil nyengir. Malu.

"Dasar," kata Ibu Sora sambil menghela napas.

Sora langsung berlari keluar kamarnya dan menuju tempat jemuran. Dia mengambil _costume_-nya dan kembali ke kamar.

"_Mom_! Tolong bantu aku! Aku sudah terlambat!"

"Dasar. Cara kau menggunakannya salah, Sora."

Berkat bantuan Sang Ibu, Sora dapat memakai _costume_-nya dengan baik dan benar.

"Tinggal memasang asesorisnya," kata Ibu Sora sambil memegang sebuah gigi palsu. "Buka mulutmu."

"Aaa..."

Setelah terpasang, Sora langsung berlari keluar rumah. "_Thanks_, _Mom_!" teriaknya.

Ibu Sora tersenyum dengan dahi mengkerut melihat puteranya yang selalu merepotkan. "Hati-hati!"

Sora berlari tergesa-gesa hingga nyaris terjatuh gara-gara menginjak jubah yang dikenakannya. Saat berbelok, ketika dia hendak menuju First District, menuju tempat mereka janjian bertemu, Sora menabrak Riku hingga keduanya terjatuh.

"Waaa!"

"Aaarg!" teriak Riku ketika tubuhnya dijadikan bantalan oleh Sora.

"Tabrakkan maut," komentar Roxas yang tidak terkena tabrakkan.

"Ugh! Kau berniat membunuhku, Sora?" tanya Riku sambil memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang tertabrak oleh Sora. Dia masih setengah berbaring karena kesakitan.

"Maaf, maaf," balas Sora sambil tertawa kecil. Meski tertawa, terdapat rasa penyesalan pada nadanya. "Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan karena sudah terlambat. Maka dari itu aku bergegas."

Sora masih duduk di atas tubuh Riku. Riku menghela napas. Saat Riku hendak menyentuh wajah Sora, Roxas menarik Sora bangun.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mendudukinya, Sora?" tegur Roxas.

"Ah, _sorry_."

Riku terdiam dan menatap tajam Roxas.

Roxas dengan senyum sinis lalu membalas, "_the rules._"

Riku menghela napas. "_I know._"

Sora menatapi keduanya dengan wajah bingung. '_Mengapa mendadak canggung begini?_' pikir Sora dengan heran. "_Guys_, kita terlambat." Sora mengingatkan.

Roxas dan Riku langsung menatap Sora. "Lari!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

Maka mereka bertiga berlari menuju First District_—_tepatnya mereka lomba lari siapa yang tercepat. Tentu saja yang menang Sora. Dia sedikit berbuat curang dengan mengajak Roxas dan Riku bicara. Untuk mengurangi konsentrasi keduanya ketika berlari.

"Yaaaay!" seru Sora dengan girang karena berhasil menang.

Riku dan Roxas pun mengakui Sora menang. Mereka tahu Sora sedikit curang, tapikan dia hanya mengajak keduanya bicara. Salah mereka berdua juga mau menjawab pertanyaan Sora yang panjang kali lebar, hingga menguras pikiran juga.

"Geez, akhirnya kalian datang juga," komentar _Mr_. Axel ketika melihat ketiganya datang sambil berlari. "Tahukah kalian kalau kami ini hampir meninggalkan kalian bertiga karena bosan?" _Mr_. Axel tersenyum sinis.

"Tadinya aku berniat menyetrum kalian bertiga jika kalian datang 5 menit lagi," lanjut _Mr_s. Larxene sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang dibalut oleh petir.

_Mr_. Zexion hanya terdiam. Dia terlihat tenang meski terlihat bosan juga.

"_Sorry_." Sora mewakilkan kedua temannya untuk meminta maaf. Napasnya masih terengah-engah. "Jadi, bagaimana caranya kita menuju Dark Margin?" tanya Sora setelah napasnya stabil.

"Geez, Sora, kau ini memang buruk dalam menghafal," kata _Mr_. Axel sambil menyentil dahi Sora.

"_Ouch_!" Sora terlihat menggosok dahinya yang sakit.

_Mr_. Zexion menghela napas. "Dalam pelajaranku pernah kujelaskan soal Dark Margin."

Ekspresi Sora terlihat langsung ketakutan mendengarnya. Dia paling takut jika menyinggung _Mr_. Zexion. Sora selalu mengingat pesan teman-temannya. Jangan pernah mencoba macam-macam ketika sedang mengikuti pelajaran _Mr_. Zexion, atau bersiaplah masuk rumah sakit.

"_Sorry_..." Sora menunduk malu_—_tepatnya, dia ketakutan.

"Permintaan maaf diterima," kata _Mr_. Axel dengan senyum sinis. "Baiklah! Akan kujelaskan secara singkat cara menuju Dark Margin."

_Mr_. Axel, _Mr_. Zexion, dan _Mr_s. Larxene terlihat membuat formasi segitiga.

"Seperti yang kau lihat di bawah kami, terdapat lambang sihir. Lambang ini berfungsi menciptakan gerbang menuju Dark Margin." _Mr_. Axel terlihat mengacungkan tangannya. Mengarah ke tengah lambang sihir.

"Untuk membuka gerbang menuju Dark Margin, dibutuhkan tiga element _magic_. Apa saja boleh. Fire, blizzard, _thunder_, wind, earth, dark, dan light." _Mr_. Zexion terlihat mengacungkan tangannya juga. Arahnya juga sama seperti _Mr_. Axel.

"Dan untuk mengaktifkan gerbang sihir menuju Dark Margin, tiga jenis _magic_ berbeda harus ditembakkan bersamaan. Benturan ketiga _magic_ yang berbeda itulah yang akan mengaktifkan lambang sihir dibawah kami." _Mr_s. Larxene mengacungkan tangannya juga.

"Begitu lambang aktif, sebuah pintu raksasa bernama Kingdom Hearts akan muncul dan terbuka perlahan. Itulah gerbang yang menghubungkan dunia ini dengan Dark Margin," kata Riku yang mengakhir penjelasan.

"Tepat. _Damn_, Riku, kau selalu mendapat nilai nyaris sempurna," balas _Mr_. Axel dengan nada meringis.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," balas Riku dengan senyum sinis.

"Mari kita mulai." _Mr_. Zexion terlihat siap menembakkan _magic_.

"_Fire_!" teriak _Mr_. Axel.

"_Blizzard_!" teriak _Mr_. Zexion.

"_Thunder_!" teriak _Mr_s. Larxene.

Ketiga _magic_ tersebut saling membentur, tapi tidak menimbulkan ledakan. Setelah membentur, ketiga _magic_ tersebut berputar dengan irama teratur. Ketiga _magic_ tersebut berputar ke bawah dan memasuki lambang sihir. Sebuah gerbang putih raksasa muncul di tengah lambang sihir.

"Segeralah masuk. Gerbang ini sengaja dibuat aktif hanya 5 menit," jelas _Mr_. Axel sambil menunjuk gerbang Kingdom Hearts.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih," kata Sora sambil berlari masuk ke dalam gerbang.

Riku dan Roxas menyusul masuk setelah Sora menghilang dibalik cahaya gerbang.

Begitu Sora tiba di Dark Margin, banyak siswa yang terlihat berlalu-lalang bagaikan setrika di sana. Mereka terlihat riuh akan semangat melihat _event Halloween Day_ kali ini. Sayangnya, Sora, Riku, dan Roxas tidak dapat mengikuti langsung _event_ yang diadakan. Mereka masih ada misi.

_Mr_. Xaldin terlihat mendekati mereka bertiga ketika mereka datang. "_Mr_. Xemnes berpesan, pergilah menuju tempat yang ada di peta ini." Dia menyerahkan sebuah map pada Riku sebelum melanjutkan, "dia menunggu kalian di sana."

Riku pun membuka map tersebut. Dari kiri dan kanannya Riku, Sora dan Roxas terlihat mencoba melihat apa yang tergambar di map. Riku dan Roxas terlihat mencoba 'membaca' petunjuk-petunjuk yang menjadi patokan dimana mereka harus berbelok. Sedangkan Sora, dia hanya sekedar melihat karena kurang mengerti cara membaca map.

"Sepertinya cukup jauh," komentar Roxas.

"Ya. Memang tempat dimana _Mr_. Xemnes berada cukup jauh dan banyak Heartless. Berhati-hatilah." Setelah mengatakannya, _Mr_. Xaldin berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Semoga kita tidak tersesat," kata Sora sambil terkekeh.

Riku dan Roxas menghela napas. "Kau yang paling sering tersesat jika diberi tugas yang menggunakan map," komentar keduanya bersamaan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Makanya aku berkata seperti itu," balas Sora dengan cengiran.

Riku dan Roxas tidak membalas. Mereka bertiga berjalan mengikuti petunjuk dari map. Ketika Heartless menghadang, Sora adalah orang pertama yang langsung menyerang Heartless tersebut. Dia pengangguran karena tidak bisa membaca map. Jadi wajar saja dia sangat semangat melihat Heartless menghadang. Soalnya dia merasa bosan karena membuntuti kedua temannya tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"_Last one_!" teriak Sora ketika mengalahkan Heartless terkahir.

Riku dan Roxas mengacuhkannya karena sibuk membaca map. Sora mendekati keduanya yang terlihat sibuk berdiskusi petunjuk berbelok.

"...jika dilihat dari petunjuk di map, posisi kita berada di sini_—_" Roxas terlihat menunjukkan posisi mereka di map "_—_dan kita harus berbelok kanan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu posisi kita dengan pasti?" tanya Sora dengan penasaran.

"Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Di sini tertulis, jika kau melihat sebuah tebing yang memiliki kemiringan sekitar empatpuluh derajat, yang jaraknya sekitar 30 meter darimu, maka berbeloklah ke kanan," jelas Roxas.

Sora langsung memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia memang melihat sebuah tebing dengan kemiringan sekitar empatpuluh derajat. Tapi, Sora merasa kebingungan cara mengukur jarak mereka dengan tebing.

"Darimana kau tahu jarak kita ada 30 meter?" Sora memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hanya perkiraan," jawab Riku. Mendahului Roxas. "Ayo kita lanjutkan."

Mereka berjalan lagi. Jalan yang mereka lalui cukup rumit. Terkadang diserang oleh Heartless saat sedang menaiki tebing. Terkadang Sora terperosot jatuh ke sebuah jebakan_—_dan entah siapa yang membuatnya. Yang pasti, jebakan tersebut adalah buatan_—_karena kecerobohannya. Ada pula dinding yang terbuat dari _magic_. Mereka bertiga pun bekerja sama menghancurkan dinding tersebut agar dapat melanjutkan perjalanan. Akhirnya. Setelah berjuang dengan susah payah, mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. _Mr_. Xemnes terlihat menunggu mereka dengan tenang. Mungkin tepatnya, dengan santai. Dia terlihat membaca sebuah buku tanpa judul sambil menunggu mereka datang.

"Dua jam limapuluh empat menit dan sembilan detik. Sepertinya kalian kesulitan untuk mencapai tempat ini," komentar _Mr_. Xemnes saat melihat mereka tiba.

Ketiganya langsung menggaruk pipinya. Merasa malu sekaligus sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka tidak menyangka _Mr_. Xemnes akan mencatat waktu mereka. Dari masuk Dark Margin hingga sampai di tempat tersebut.

Sora terlihat maju ke depan. Mendekati _Mr_. Xemnes. "Um _Mr_. Xemnes, apa yang harus kami lakukan terhadap bayanganku?"

"Tugas kalian adalah mengembalikan heartless tersebut kembali ke kegelapan. Ke Dark Margin ini, rumah para Heartless."

"Caranya?" Sora memiringkan kepalanya. Dia melipat tangannya.

_Mr_. Xemnes terlihat tersenyum sinis. Sora merasa takut melihatnya. _Mr_. Xemnes jarang sekali terlihat tersenyum sinis. Sora hanya pernah sekali melihatnya tersenyum sinis. Saat _Mr_. Xemnes memberikannya ujian khusus untuk masuk sekolah.

"Semuanya tergantung padamu, Sora. Kuyakin kau tahu caranya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang dapat dijelaskan secara teori. Bukan juga sesuatu yang dapat dijelaskan secara logika. Tapi kesempatan untuk mengembalikan Heartless tersebut kembali kegelapan cukup besar. Kedua temanmu akan membantumu mencari caranya."

Sora menatapi Riku dan Roxas, lalu kembali pada _Mr_. Xemnes.

"Akan kuberi kalian waktu sekitar tiga jam. Jika hingga waktu yang kuberikan habis, maka dengan sangat terpaksa aku sendiri yang akan mengembalikan Heartless tersebut dengan paksa," lanjut _Mr_. Xemnes.

"Adakah efek samping?" tanya Riku dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Sedikit."

"A-apa itu?" Sora terlihat cemas.

"Ada kemungkinan kau kehilangan tenaga selama beberapa hari."

"Benarkah hanya itu?" tanya Riku dengan nada curiga.

"Anda dapat memberi jaminan?" tambah Roxas.

"Sayangnya, saya tidak dapat memberikan jaminan. Untuk efek samping yang lebih buruk, saya tidak dapat memastikannya. Kusarankan agar kalian tidak gagal."

Ketiganya terdiam mendengar penjelasan _Mr_. Xemnes. Sora menghela napas, lalu melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Baiklah! Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin!" Sora menyengir saat mengatakannya. Dia terlihat optimis akan berhasil.

_Mr_. Xemnes mengangguk. "Semoga berhasil."

_Mr_. Xemnes terlihat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ketiganya menatapi _Mr_. Xemnes hingga dia menghilang. Sora menatapi kedua temannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Pertama, sudah jelas mengembalikan Heartless-mu kembali kegelapan. Kedua, menunggu Heartless-mu muncul. Ketiga, memikirkan apa yang _Mr_. Xemnes katakan," jawab Riku. Dia menatapi Sora. "Dia bilang, '_Semuanya tergantung padamu, Sora_'."

Sora melipat tangannya dan menatap ke atas. "Dan apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menatap kedua temannya.

Kedua temannya hanya mengangkat bahu. Muka Sora terlihat kusut. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah dari dulu berantakkan. Dia bingung.

Ketiganya pun berdiskusi tentang strategi melawan Heartless Sora. Di Dark Margin, kekuatan Heartless Sora akan lebih besar. Karena tempat ini merupakan tempat kegelapan. Mereka pun hanya bisa mengira-ngira seberapa besar kemampuan Heartless Sora meningkat. Ditambah lagi Halloween Day. Hari tersebut adalah hari dimana kekuatan kegelapan meningkat drastic. Entah apa yang _Mr_. Xemnes pikirkan soal ini, karena mengembalikan Heartless Sora pada hari itu sangatlah beresiko.

"...dan jika sudah terjatuh, coba kita tembakkan tiga _magic_ yang berbeda secara bersamaan. Aku akan menembakkan _thunder_," jelas Riku sambil menatap kedua temannya.

"Aku blizzard!" seru Sora dengan semangat.

"Berarti aku _fire_," kata Roxas dengan datar.

"Sebentar, Sora. Mungkin ada baiknya kau menggunakan _magnet_. Kecepatan _magic_ yang lain akan meningkat karena ditarik oleh _magic_ _magnet_, sehingga menghasilnya damage yang lebih besar," saran Riku.

"Baiklah," balas Sora sambil mengangguk. "Tapi mengapa kau memilih aku?"

"Karena _magic_-mu yang paling kuat," jawab Roxas. Mendahului Riku. "Tarikan _magic_ _magnet_-mu lebih kuat dibandingkan kami berdua."

Sora hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Selesai membicarakan strategi, Heartless Sora muncul tepat di belakang Sora. Roxas dan Riku terkejut melihatnya muncul perlahan, lalu mereka menarik Sora menjauh dari Heartless-nya. Sora pun terkejut karena ditarik secara mendadak.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sora. Dia masih belum menyadari kehadiran Heartless-nya.

"Datang," jawab Roxas dengan waspada.

Sora menoleh dan melihat Heartless-nya. Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Sora merasa, ada yang berbeda pada Heartless-nya. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Sebuah bayangan Keyblade muncul di tangan Heartless. Bukan hanya satu, tapi dua.

Mulut Sora menganga melihat Heartless-nya memegang dua bayangan Keyblade. Sora bingung, bagaimana bisa bayangannya memegang dua keyblade? Padahal dia sendiri tidak pernah memakai dua keyblade sekalipun. Selama ini hanya Roxas yang menggunakan dua Keyblade.

"Memangnya aku pernah memegang dua Keyblade, ya?" tanya Sora dengan heran.

"Tidak. Kau kan cuma punya satu Keyblade," jawab Roxas sambil memanggil Keyblade-nya.

"Bersiaplah," Riku memperingati kedua temannya sambil memanggil Keyblade-nya.

Sora mengangguk dan memanggil Keyblade-nya juga. Heartless Sora menyerang dan mereka bertiga langsung berpencar. Serangan tertuju pada Sora. Sora sangat terkejut melihat Heartless-nya bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan kecepatan serangannya meningkat. Untungnya dia masih dapat menangkis seluruh serangan meski sedikit panik.

Riku langsung menyerang Heartless Sora ketika Sora melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan. Serangan Riku mengenai Heartless Sora. Heartless Sora tidak langsung menghilang hanya dalam satu serangan seperti biasanya. Tubuh Heartless tersebut terlihat robek, tapi kembali pulih karena dia bayangan.

Roxas menyerang Heartless tersebut ketika dia menjauh dari Riku. Serangan Roxas ditangkisnya dengan cepat. Selagi menangkis, Sora menyerang Heartless-nya. Dia menebasnya menjadi dua. Sora terkejut saat melihat tubuh Heartless yang terbelah menyatu kembali. Sora yang lengah terkena serangan Heartless tersebut. Dia terluka cukup dalam saat terkena tusukan Keyblade Heartless-nya.

"Sora!" Roxas terkejut melihat Sora terluka.

Roxas kembali menyerang Heartless Sora. Sedangkan Sora, dia langsung mundur sambil menahan lukanya.

"_You_ _okay_?" tanya Riku. Ternyata dia sudah bersiap-siap menggunakan _healing_ _magic_.

"Lumayan," jawab Sora sambil meringis kesakitan.

Sora dan Riku menggabungkan _healing_ _magic_-nya. Karena digabung, hanya butuh dua menit untuk memulihkan luka Sora.

Sora menghela napas lega setelah rasa sakitnya menghilang. "_Thanks_, Riku."

"_Welcome_."

"_Guys_, kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Roxas dengan nada kesal. Dia terlihat kesulitan melawan Heartless Sora sendirian. Kini, giliran Roxas yang terluka. Meski tidak separah Sora.

"Ah! Ya!" Sora langsung berlari mendekati Roxas dan Heartless-nya.

Roxas langsung mundur ketika Sora mengambil alih serangan. Dia langsung menggunakan _healing_ _magic_ untuk memulihkan luka-lukanya.

"_Take this_!_ Stun Impact_!" teriak Sora ketika dia melompat rendah, lalu menancapkan Keyblade-nya ke tanah. Terasa dorongan yang cukup kuat saat Keyblade Sora menancap di tanah.

Serangan Sora membuat Heartless-nya sedikit terlompat. Riku terlihat berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Heartless Sora. Dia bersiap memukul ke atas.

Begitu Heartless Sora terlempar ke atas, terlihat Roxas yang bersiap memukul ke bawah dari atas sana.

"_Ice Dive_!" teriak Roxas ketika dia meluncur ke bawah.

Sora dan Riku menjauh dari lokasi Roxas jatuh. Terdengar hantaman yang cukup kuat saat Keyblade Roxas menyentuh tanah. Asap mengepul dan membuat Sora penasaran. Apakah mereka berhasil?

Roxas terlihat berlari menjauh, keluar dari asap, dengan dahi mengkerut. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang.

Asap perlahan menghilang saat Roxas mendekati kami. Sebelum bertanya pada Roxas apa yang terjadi, Sora sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Heartless Sora berubah wujud. Menjadi lebih besar setinggi rumah berlantai dua. Mulut Sora menganga melihatnya. Dahi Riku ikut mengkerut melihatnya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa bisa terjadi?" tanya Riku pada Roxas yang terlihat menarik napas karena lelah berlari.

"Aku tidak tahu. Setelah Heartless itu menghilang terkena seranganku, dia bangkit kembali dan menjadi besar," jelas Roxas sambil menyeka keringat di wajahnya.

"Lari!" teriak Sora. Dia berlari terlebih dahulu setelah mengatakannya.

Riku dan Roxas menyusul berlari setelah melihat Heartless Sora bergerak mendekati mereka.

Sora memperlambat larinya agar kecepatannya setara dengan kecepatan Riku dan Roxas.

"_So_, ada strategi untuk yang satu ini? Ini di luar dugaanmu, Riku," kata Sora sambil menatapi Riku.

"Yang pertama, incar kakinya. Jatuhkan Heartless itu terlebih dahulu. Kedua, fokuslah pada wajahnya saat terjatuh. _Damage_ yang paling kuat tentu berada di wajahnya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sora dengan penasaran.

"Sering-seringlah main _game_ Kingdom Hearts. Di _game_ itu, ada tips dan trik mengalahkan Heartless besar," balas Riku dengan senyum sinis. _Game_ Kingdom Hearts adalah _game_ yang dibuat berdasarkan sejarah yang terjadi di dunia tersebut. Selain mengajarkan sejarah yang terjadi di dunia mereka, _game_ tersebut juga menjelaskan jenis-jenis Heartless dan kelemahannya.

Sora mengangguk. "Tapi aku harus pinjam kasetnya sama Roxas dulu." Sora menyengir sambil menatap Roxas.

"Dasar. Makanya, berhati-hatilah dalam menyimpan kaset _game_. Sudah berapa banyak kaset _game_ yang kau pecahkan?" Roxas terlihat heran.

"Mungkin limapuluh lebih ada," balas Sora sambil terkekeh.

Ketika melihat Heartless Sora hendak menyerang, Riku dan Roxas melompat ke samping. Sedangkan Sora, dia melompat ke atas cukup tinggi dan mendarat di atas tangan Heartless.

"Aku duluan yah!" seru Sora sambil berlari menaiki tangan Heartless. Hendak menyerang wajah Heartless.

Saat di tengah jalan, Sora diserang oleh tangan Heartless yang satu lagi. Sora tidak terjatuh dari atas sana, hanya kehilangan keseimbangan saat menghindar. Sora segera bangun sebelum diserang lagi.

Roxas menyerang kaki Heartless sebelah kiri. Sedangkan Riku menyerang kaki Heartless sebelah kanan. Hanya dengan satu serangan, Heartless tersebut jatuh. Sora yang berada di atas panik luar biasa saat Heartless Sora terjatuh ke depan. Sora yang sedang sibuk menyerang terpaksa melompat ke punggung Heartless.

"_Ouch_!" Sora meringis ke sakitan saat tubuh Heartless membentur tanah.

Sesungguhnya benturan tubuh Sora tidak sekuat benturan tubuh Heartless ke tanah. Tapi Sora terguling-guling hingga nyaris jatuh. Roxas menyelamatkannya sebelum dia terjatuh.

"_Geez_, cepat sekali kalian menjatuhkannya," keluh Sora dengan wajah cembetut. Dia meraih tangan Roxas yang membantunya bangun.

"Dan membiarkanmu menjadi sorotan utama cerita?" tanya Roxas dengan senyum sinis. "Oh Sora, kami juga ingin jadi sorotan utama cerita." Roxas mencubit kedua pipi Sora.

"Dan biarkan aku yang menjadi sorotan ceritanya sekarang." Riku terlihat menyerang wajah Heartless dengan cepat.

"Ah! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan!" Sora segera berlari mendekati Riku yang sibuk menyerang dan ikut menyerang.

Roxas terlihat menyusul juga. Ketika Roxas baru melakukan satu serangan, Heartless Sora kembali bangun. Ketiganya pun kembali berpencar.

"Bantu aku, Riku," kata Roxas sambil berlari ke arah Riku yang cukup jauh darinya.

Riku terlihat mengangguk. Roxas melompat ke arahnya. Riku melipat kedua jemari tangannya hingga membentuk pijakan. Roxas menginjak jemarinya, lalu Riku melemparnya ke atas.

"Sora!" teriak Riku.

Sora langsung menatapi Riku. Dia terlihat bersiap menembakkan _magic_.

"_Magnet_!" teriak Sora sambil memunculkan _magic_ _magnet_ di dekat kepala Heartless.

"_Thunder_!" teriak Riku.

"_Fire_!" teriak Roxas dari atas.

Sora mengerti mengapa Roxas harus melompat setinggi mungkin. Untuk memudahkan Roxas menembakkan _magic_ _fire_ tepat mengenai magnet. Sedangkan Riku, dia tidak perlu melompat karena _magic_ _thunder_ muncul dari langit. Sora cukup kagum pada ide kedua temannya.

Serangan ketiga jenis _magic_ yang digabungkan berhasil menumbangkan Heartless Sora. Sayangnya, Heartless Sora segera bangun dan mendadak menjadi brutal. Heartless Sora langsung memukul Roxas yang masih di udara_—_dia bertahan di udara menggunakan _glide_. Roxas terpukul cukup jauh. Giliran Sora yang dipukul hingga terlempar cukup jauh. Fokus tertuju pada Riku.

"Man, mengapa pengarang cerita ini membuatku berdiri di sini sendirian," gumam Riku dengan keringat di wajah.

Author pun berkata, "_hey_! Terserah aku! Aku kan Dewa di dalam cerita ini!"

Maka Roxas dan Sora langsung menghajar dan mengikat Sang _Author_ karena seharusnya tidak boleh berkomentar sebagai pihak ketiga_—_yang melihat dan menceritakan saja, lalu kembali ke tempat mereka terlempar tadi. Lanjut ke cerita... (Lupakan.)

Riku menghindari sebisa mungkin serangan brutal yang tertuju padanya. Serangan Heartless Sora yang besar membuat Riku merasa kesulitan.

"Ugh!" Riku akhirnya terkena pukulan juga.

"Waaah!" teriak Sora ketika Riku terlempar ke arahnya dan menabraknya.

Sora pingsan seketika.

"Sora! Hey, Sora!" Riku panik melihat Sora pingsan.

Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sora hingga akhirnya berhasil membangunkan Sora.

"Aaarrrr... Riku?" Sora masih setengah sadar.

"Awas!" teriak Roxas.

Saat Riku menoleh, Heartless Sora terlihat hendak menyerang. Sebelum terkena serangan, Riku mendorong Sora menjauh dan segera menahan serangannya. Meski dia tidak dapat menahan serangannya, paling tidak dia mengurangi kekuatan serangan Heartless Sora.

Roxas mendekati Sora dan menggunakan _healing_ _magic_ padanya yang masih setengah sadar. Sora memegangi kepalanya dan menggeleng kepalanya beberapa kali. Mencoba menghilangkan pusing yang dirasakannya.

Ketika melihat Heartless Sora yang hendak menyerang sekali lagi, Roxas langsung merangkul Sora dan membawanya berlari.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Roxas sambil menatap Sora yang masih memegang kepalanya.

"Buruk. Pandanganku terasa berputar."

Roxas melihat Riku terkapar dan tidak bergerak. Sepertinya habis membentur batu. Terdapat batu raksasa yang terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"_Damn_, kondisi keduanya kurang bagus," keluh Roxas sambil menghela napas.

Roxas menggunakan _healing_ _magic_ pada Riku dari jauh. Efek _magic_-nya berkurang karena jarak yang terlalu jauh. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Riku sadar.

Sora yang merasa baikan melepaskan rangkulan Roxas. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Roxas menatapi Sora. "Aku akan tolong Riku dulu. Alihkan perhatian Heartless."

Sora mengangguk. Keduanya berpencar. Sora berlari secepat mungkin. Menjauh dari Riku dan Roxas. Saat Roxas mendekati Riku, dia terlihat sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan menggunakan _healing_ _magic_.

"Tidak biasanya kau pingsan," komentar Roxas.

"Aku tidak akan pingsan jika tadi tidak terbentur batu cukup keras. Damn, Heartless itu cerdik juga. Aku tidak menyangka akan menabrak pohon, dilanjutkan menabrak batu hingga batu itu hancur."

_Author_ pun terheran-heran dan berpikir, tubuh Riku itu terbuat dari apa sih? Masa pohon dan batu sampai hancur, tapi dia baik-baik saja dan tidak berdarah? (Dihajar pembaca. Namanya juga cerita!)(Lupakan!)

"_Well_, aku kagum padamu. Tubuhmu tidak terluka sedikit pun," balas Roxas.

"Hanya memar. Kau juga, kan?"

Roxas hanya terkekeh. "Sudah baik, kan? Sora terlihat kesulitan menghadapi Heartless itu sendirian."

Riku mengangguk, lalu bangun. Ketika Sora melihat Riku dan Roxas mendekat, Sora langsung melambaikan tangannya. Memberi insyarat meminta tolong.

Roxas langsung memukul kaki kanan Heartless dan membuat Heartless Sora kehilangan keseimbangan. Riku berlari menaiki punggung Heartless dan langsung menyerang kepalanya. Sedangkan Sora, dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah berlari cepat cukup lama. Tarikkan napasnya terdengar sangat cepat. Seakan-akan dia kekurangan oksigen.

"Ka-kalian... lama sekali," protes Sora.

Riku tertawa kecil. "_Sorry._"

Roxas menembakkan _magic_ _thunder_ saat Heartless tersebut bangun. Riku mencoba bertahan dan Sora membantu Roxas menembakkan _magic_.

"Man, aku capek..." keluh Sora. _Magic_ _power_-nya sudah sangat menipis.

"Kami juga tahu," balas Riku dan Roxas bersamaan. Kondisi mereka bertiga sama.

Meski ketiganya tidak menyadari, tapi kondisi Heartless Sora juga sudah tidak baik. Meski masih brutal seperti biasa.

Sora dan Roxas menghabiskan seluruh _magic_ _power_-nya. Keduanya mencoba menyerang kaki Heartless dan membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi, injakkan demi injakkan harus keduanya hindari sebelum menyerang.

"Perasaanku saja atau Heartless-ku ini semakin brutal!?" tanya Sora sambil menghindar.

"Memang bertambah brutal!"balas Roxas.

Ketika sebuah serangan tidak bisa Sora hindari, Sora memutuskan untuk menyerang dengan resiko sama-sama terkena serangan.

Sora menggenggam seerat mungkin Keyblade-nya. Dia tahu dia tidak memiliki _magic_ _power_ lagi. Sehingga, jika menggunakan teknik lagi, tenaganya yang akan berkurang. Tapi Sora tidak perduli. "_Fire Dash_!"

Sora mengarahkan Keyblade-nya ke atas dan meluncur ke atas.

"Sora!" Roxas cemas dan panik melihat Sora bertindak nekat.

Riku yang berada di atas_—_dia bertahan susah payah sambil menyerang_—_ terlihat sangat cemas juga. Mendadak, tubuh Heartless kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Riku terpaksa turun agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Roxas berlari mendekati Sora yang terbaring di tanah.

"Sora! Sora!" Roxas mengguncang tubuh Sora berkali-kali. Masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Riku pun mendekati Sora. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia pingsan."

"Coba ku-_healing_."

Sebuah cahaya hijau menyelimuti Sora. Efek dari _magic_ Riku. Sora masih tidak sadarkan diri. Roxas menatapi Heartless Sora. Heartless Sora terlihat menggerang. Menggerang sedih dan terlihat tidak dapat bangun lagi.

"Apakah Heartless itu berpengaruh pada kondisi Sora?" tanya Roxas dengan cemas.

"Mungkin."

Sora menggumam. Dia mulai sadar. Saat terbangun, Sora merasa terdapat kesedihan yang mengalir pada dirinya. Air mata mengalir jatuh dengan sendirinya. Riku dan Roxas merasa khawatir melihatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Roxas.

"Hm... Ya," kata Sora sambil menyeka air matanya, lalu bangun. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasa sangat sedih." Sora terus menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir keluar.

Erangan Heartless Sora semakin kuat. Sora merasa hatinya semakin sakit. Dia merasa perih, sedih, dan kesepian yang kuat. Mengapa dia sedih? Sora berjalan mendekati Heartless-nya. Mata Heartless Sora tertuju padanya. Erangannya melemah ketika tubuhnya semakin melemah. Sora menyentuhnya.

Sosok Heartless Sora berubah menjadi kecil. Kembali menjadi bayangannya. Tapi dia masih berbaring di tanah sambil menatapi Sora. Dia masih menggerang lemah. Riku dan Roxas berdiri di belakang Sora. Sora sadar, kesedihannya berasal dari Heartless-nya. Sora juga baru menyadari, tiga bulan semenjak dia masuk sekolah, dia tidak pernah merasakan kesedihan sedikit pun. Apa pun yang dapat membuat Sora kecewa, dia tidak merasakan sedikitpun kesedihan dalam hatinya. Semua kesedihannya diserap oleh Heartless-nya dan membuat Heartless-nya menjadi kuat.

Sora menyentuh tangan Heartless-nya. "Terima kasih." Sebuah senyuman hangat muncul di wajah Sora. "Terima kasih karena selama ini kau sudah mengambil seluruh kesedihanku. Berkatmu, aku jadi terus bersemangat mempelajari banyak _magic_ tanpa merasakan putus asa. Berkatmu juga, aku menjadi murid berprestasi di sekolah. Tapi ini sudah cukup. Aku terlalu membebanimu dengan kesedihan ini. Biarkan aku menerimanya kembali. Kuyakin aku sanggup mengatasinya, karena aku mempunyai teman-teman yang menyayangiku dan juga mau membantuku," kata Sora dengan cengiran.

Riku dan Roxas terlihat tersenyum mendengarnya. Erangan Heartless Sora terhenti. Sosoknya perlahan menghilang dan bayangan Sora telah kembali. Sora tersenyum. Dia lega semua telah berakhir.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kita habiskan?" Sora menoleh dan menatapi kedua temannya.

"Dua jam lebih. Hampir tiga jam kurasa?" jawab Roxas sambil mengecek jam di _HP_-nya.

Tatapan Riku mendadak tertuju pada seseorang. _Mr_. Xemnes. Dia muncul lebih cepat dari dugaan Riku. Sora dan Roxas pun menyadari kehadiran _Mr_. Xemnes karena ekspresi Riku yang berubah.

"Selamat untuk kalian bertiga. Saya sudah memperkirakan bahwa kalian akan berhasil."

"Terima kasih," jawab ketiganya dengan sopan. Sudah tidak sesantai tadi.

"Semua sudah berakhir. Setelah ini, ada baiknya kalian mengikuti _event_ Halloween Day. Sebaiknya bergegas, karena _event_ yang diadakan tinggal dua."

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Ayo, guys!" ajak Sora dengan semangat. "Nanti permennya untukku, ya!" Sora menyengir.

"Dasar," balas Roxas dengan senyuman. Tapi dia juga menghela napas.

Sora berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut, lalu Roxas menyusul. Riku menatapi _Mr_. Xemnes. Tatapan keduanya bertemu selama beberapa detik hingga Sora memanggil Riku.

"Ayo Riku! Nanti kita ketinggalan!"

Riku menatapi _Mr_. Xemnes selama beberapa saat, baru berjalan meninggalkannya.

Ketika _event_ Halloween Day selesai, terdapat _event_ ekstra, yaitu mengumpulkan permen, cokelat, biskuit, dan lain-lainnya sebanyak mungkin. Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan sebuah Keyblade yang terbuat dari cokelat. Tentunya bisa digunakan untuk _battle_ dan dimakan.

"Aku mau! Aku mau!" seru Sora sambil melompat-lompat hingga menjadi pusat perhatian.

_Mr_. Axel yang sedang menjelaskan langsung tertawa melihat tingkah Sora. "Kau akan mendapatkannya jika kau menang, Sora."

Sora langsung tersipu mendengarnya. Dia tidak terlalu menyimak penjelasan _Mr_. Axel. Dia baru menyimak ketika _Mr_. Axel menjelaskan tentang keyblade yang terbuat dari cokelat.

_Mr_. Axel berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "batas waktu yang diberikan untuk mengumpulkan permen, biskuit, dan sejenisnya hanya satu jam. Semakin kuat Heartless yang kalian kalahkan, maka semakin banyak juga barang yang dijatuhkan."

Sora terlihat sudah memasang ancang-ancang untuk memulai.

"Dan _event_-nya akan dimulai..." _Mr_. Axel terdiam hingga beberapa menit. Sora semakin tidak sabar dan tentu saja _Mr_. Axel mengerjain Sora yang terlalu semangat. "Sekarang!"

Begitu Sora mendengar teriakkannya, dia berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Riku dan Roxas.

"Heartless! _Here I come_!" teriak Sora sambil memanggil keyblade-nya.

"Dasar," kata Roxas sambil menghela napas melihat Sora. "Seberapa banyak sih tenaga yang Sora miliki?" Roxas terheran-heran melihat Sora yang masih semangat setelah semua yang mereka hadapi hari ini.

"Mungkin semangatnya muncul karena dia sangat menginginkan keyblade yang terbuat dari cokelat," balas Riku sambil menghela napas juga.

"Mungkin. Yang selama ini dipikirkan hanyalah cemilan. Dasar Sora."

"Kau tidak ikut?" Riku menatapi Roxas.

"Tidak. Aku terlalu lelah. Kau?"

"Kurasa aku lewat juga."

"Berarti pemenangnya sudah pasti."

"Ya. Sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi."

Satu jam berlalu. Sesuai dugaan Riku dan Roxas. Sora berhasil menjadi pengumpul permen, biskuit, dan sejenisnya yang terbanyak. Bahkan _Mr_. Axel kehilangan kata-kata melihat permen-permen banyaknya yang Sora kumpulkan.

"Kujamin kau bertambah gemuk," kata _Mr_. Axel dengan senyum sinis.

Sora hanya nyegir sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta hadiahnya.

"Sebelum kuberikan hadiahmu, kujelaskan sedikit tentang Keyblade ini. Ini Keyblade spesial. Terbuat dari cokelat dan dapat kau makan habis. Tapi setelah kau makan habis, kau tidak dapat menggunakannya. Untuk memulihkan Keyblade yang telah kau makan, kau harus membeli cokelat sebanyak 20 kilogram dan menggunakan _magic_-mu untuk membentuk Keyblade ini kembali. _Got it memorized_?" _Mr_. Axel menunjuk dahinya dan Sora langsung mengangguk. "Ada pertanyaan?"

"Ada! Apa nama keyblade-nya?"

"Wonderful Chocolate. Pastikan kau meminum banyak air setelah memakannya. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau sakit hanya gara-gara memakan cokelat sebanyak 20 kilogram. _Okay_?"

Sora langsung mengangguk. Tangannya masih terulur pada Axel hingga akhirnya diberikan juga hadiahnya.

"_Yeaaaah_!" Sora terlihat sangat senang menerimanya.

Semua murid bertepuk tangan setelah Sora menerima hadiahnya.

Perayaan _Halloween Day_ akhirnya selesai. Seluruh murid pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Ketika Riku tiba di rumah, dia langsung menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Masuk," perintah kakaknya setelah Riku mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Ketika Riku membuka pintu kamarnya, sosok _Mr_. Xemnes terlihat di dalamnya. Dia terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan serius. Buku tersebut ditutup saat Riku mendekat.

"Ada apa, Riku?"

"_Mr_. Xem_—_maksudku, _Nii-san_," kata Riku sambil menatapnya, "aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Heartless Sora. Apakah _Nii-san_ yang menciptakan Heartless Sora?" Riku terlihat serius.

_Mr_. Xemnes terdiam.

Riku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, "katakan yang sejujurnya. Heartless Sora muncul tiga bulan setelah dia diterima di sekolah. Saat itu, _Nii-san_ sendiri yang menguji Sora sendiri secara khusus. Ujian apakah yang _Nii-san_ berikan waktu itu? Kuyakin itu bukan sekedar _magic_ biasa, seperti yang Sora katakan."

_Mr_. Xemnes mengubah posisi duduknya sebelum menjawab, "yang kugunakan untuk menguji Sora memang bukanlah _magic_ biasa. Melainkan sebuah _magic_ terlarang."

Mata Riku melebar. "Mengapa _Nii-san_ melakukannya pada Sora!?"

"Karena Sora spesial. Sora dapat menggunakan sebuah _magic_ asing hanya dengan melihat. Bukan menggunakan teori. Aku sengaja memilih _magic_ terlarang untuk melihat seberapa hebat kemampuan spesialnya. Hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan."

"Dia berhasil menggunakannya!?" tanya Riku dengan nada tidak percaya. _Mr_. Xemnes hanya mengangguk. Riku kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sora bukanlah manusia biasa, Riku. Di antara jutaan orang yang lahir di dunia ini, mungkin hanya Sora saja yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu."

Riku terdiam sejenak. "Kuharap _Nii-san_ tidak berbuat apa-apa padanya." Riku menatap _Mr_. Xemnes dengan tajam. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Selamat malam."

"Malam."

Setelah Riku keluar, _Mr_. Xemnes kembali membaca buku yang tadi di bacanya. Buku tersebut tidak memiliki judul, tapi isinya berupa catatan penelitian _Mr_. Xemnes. Apa yang ditelitinya?

Sora.

_Mr_. Xemnes terus mencatat perkembangan Sora terhadap efek _magic_ terlarang yang digunakannya. Dari awal hingga sekarang. Tidak satu haripun yang dilewatkannya. Bahkan terkadang dia meneliti Heartless Sora di malam hari. Dia mencatat sedetil mungkin perubahan yang terjadi.

"Kurasa meneliti _magic_ terlarang, _Dark Hour_, sudah lebih dari cukup. Sudah saatnya kupilih _experiment_ lain yang harus kuberikan pada Sora," kata _Mr_. Xemnes sambil tersenyum sinis.

Dia menutup buku catatannya dan memberi judul '_Dark Hour_' pada buku tersebut. Dia mengambil buku lain yang tidak memiliki judul. Ketika dibuka, terlihat deretan nama _magic_ terlarang yang ditandai dengan simbol centang. Tapi banyak juga nama _magic_ terlarang yang tidak memiliki tanda centang. _Mr_. Xemnes terlihat memberi simbol centang pada tulisan '_Dark Hour_'.

"Sora, dia merupakan murid pertama yang lolos dari _experiment_-ku. Kuharap dia lolos lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, sehingga dapat kugunakan lagi."

_Mr_. Xemnes mengambil buku lain yang tidak memiliki judul juga setelah mengatakannya. Dia tenggelam pada catatan penelitiannya yang sudah dilakukannya selama lebih dari 10 tahun.

Ini hanyalah permulaan...

_**End.**_

* * *

**Author Note:** selesai! QAQ" gila! Gara-gara _HP_ku rusak! Aku terpaksa menulis cerita ini untuk yang kedua kalinya! Parahnya lagi! Pertengahan dan endingnya terasa berbeda banget dengan versi pertama cerita ini! Yang lebih parah, aku tidak bisa mengingat detil endingnya dan sesungguhnya battle terakhir dengan heartless Sora tidak seperti yang sekarang. Lebih mudah dikalahkan dan lebih cepat selesai QAQ (lupa sama taktik sendiri).

Wew! Ada review buat cerita yang panjang ini? (50 halaman loh) X3  
oh ya, sequel-nya Halloween Day tahun depan yah :D


End file.
